The Dark Commander
by Dangermouse84
Summary: A/U. Set in the Enchanted Forest. At 26 Regina has become the most feared, ruthless warrior the kingdom has ever known, daughter of the Dark Queen. So what happens when one night fate sends the young Commander a message of hope, a different life, a mysterious blonde woman, a shared destiny and journey of redemption? Swan Queen. Rated M for many reasons ! Contains Trigger Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OK, so I started writing this story about 6 months ago and became so invested in it, that I've only now decided to start uploading what's already written, so thier is plenty more ready to go. In all honesty, it's been a while since I've written anything, which makes me a little nervous about sharing it, especially considering how dark and twisty it's going to get ! I'm not gonna lie, it's not for the faint of heart hence the M rating. I don't want to give to much away yet, so will post trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Read, review and PM me if you have questions ! Enjoy ! DM**

 **Trigger Warning : Attempted suicide**

It was the night of the Dark Commander's 26th birthday and Regina found herself on the highest roof of the castle. Her birthdays had hardly ever been celebrated and this one was no different, it had just been an ordinary day where everything remained the same. Except that Regina realised something about herself, it was like she had been woken up somehow.

Never before had she stopped to reflect on the things she had done and what she'd become but today she did, she realised that her existence was nothing but a black hole of darkness that would suck up all the light and goodness leaving nothing but misery and destruction in its wake, to anything or anyone who came near. She's a monster, devoid of emotion, nothing but a weapon for an evil tyrant in a sick and twisted life.

It's suddenly felt all too much for Regina, the guilt, disgust and self-loathing, she felt an inability to carry on living this way and stepped up to the edge of the roof prepared to end it all. As Regina took one long last deep breath and just moments before she leapt to her death, the air shimmered, the Blue Fairy appeared before her.

"Regina, please don't do this, you are not the monster you think you are" Blue said compassionately. Regina just stood there in shock for a few moments before gingerly taking a step back from the ledge. who was this mysterious woman who appeared before her out of nowhere, why was she here and what did she want ? They just some of the questions that now invaded the forefront of Regina's fractured and desperate mind.

"Who are you and what is it that you want from me" Regina asked with confusion and slight irritability at being interrupted in what she considered her most courageous moment.

"Ny name is Blue, leader of the fairies and a messenger of fate" Blue said proudly and with unwavering righteousness.

Regina eyed the fairy cautiously. The fairies well known throughout the entire kingdom some people saw then as the epitome of light and goodness bestowing gifts and granting wishes to those they deemed worthy. Others saw them as a parasite on the back of humanity meddling in people's lives and interfering with things that was none of their business. Who were they to judge what was right and what is wrong, to decide who was worthy and who wasn't.

After her father's death Regina wished so many times for the fairies to aid her, to rescue her from the brutality of her mother and the darkness that surrounded her, but no one ever came so eventually she just stopped wishing. As an innocent child she was'nt worthy of their help so why was she worthy now after all that she'd done and what she had become.

"Then you know who I am and what I have done. The world will be a better and safer place without me" Regina said bitterly her eyes filled with shame.

"No it won't" Blue said firmly "For your true destiny is only starting to begin". Regina just stared at the blue fairy with a floored expression on her face, this wasn't happening, it wasn't right. Regina had accepted her death she was up here to end it all, her fight was ove loopr and so was the reign of terror inflicted by her darkness.

"No" Regina spat angerily "Not now, you had your chance, so many times I wished for your help and never received it, you could of saved me from what I became instead you let me become this monster" Regina said accusingly.

"Please let me explain" Blue said pleadingly "I heard your wishes Regina and I prayed for the day I could come to you but it is here now and all I ask is for you to listen. If you choose to jump and end this life I will not stop you or you can choose to believe what I'm about to tell you" Blue said honestly and watched intently as Regina's soul battled between hearing the fairy out or dismissing her immediately. Blue let out a small sigh of relief when Regina gave a slight nod of her head for the fairy to continue with what she had to say.

"There is hope Regina, everything you wish for light, goodness, redemption is coming to you and with it you will finally be able to free yourself from your mother's tyranny and end the dark queens reign over this land." Blue said her voice sure and unwavering. Regina just looked at the fairy with disbelief in her eyes how could she be worthy of redemption, in her opinion that ship had long since sailed.

"How and why now" Regina asked cautiously. The blue fairy just smiled at her softly.

"I do not know why now is the chosen time I can only guess that its because you share your true destiny with someone else and you will walk that path together. All I know is you will find this young blonde woman through an act of righteous." Blue said seriously her eyes penetrating Regina's with absolute belief and sincerity. Regina lost herself in thought for a few moments and as she finally was about to speak the blue fairy held up her hand to stop her.

"Have faith Regina, all you seek is right within your grasp the real question is do you have the courage to seize it" and with that final statement the blue fairy disappeared leaving Regina alone on the edge of the rooftop once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Emma you don't understand, everything I do and have done has been to protect you" Snow said pleadingly at her now grown up daughter.

"Mother I'm 18 years old, i dont need protecting anymore" Emma shouted angerily.

"Please Emma you have to trust me" Snow snapped.

"Trust you ? My whole life you've hidden things from me. Every time I wanted to go into town or play with the other kids you always said no and never given a reason why, I'm 18 years old and ive barely left this house." Emma screamed at her mother, tears now streaming down her face. Snow started to feel her own tears roll onto her face.

"I have my reasons Emma" Snow mumbled apologetically.

"Then explain them to me" Emma pleaded.

"I can't" Snow firmly stated.

"You can't leave me locked up forever" Emma screamed back, not noticing her father enter the room behind her.

"Emma" Snow tried her voice shaking with emotion.

"I hate you" Emma shouted angrily before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door. David walked over to were Snow stood now sobbing and wrapped his arms around his tiny wife.

"What did I miss" David asked compassionately as Snow buried her head into his chest.

"I don't know what to do anymore, David" Snow sobbed. "I want to protect her and keep her safe, if Cora ever finds us..." Snow said weakly emotion now causing her to shake in her husbands arms.

"You could always tell her the truth" David asked hopefully, knowing that it Snow couldn't then they may well lose Emma for good.

"I can't do that to her, she shouldn't have to worry, its my burden to bare" Snow cried into David's chest.

"I know Mary, but I'm scared that we will lose her if you don't" David replied softly but with a hint of worry in his tone.

"That's what scares me, we've lied to her, her whole life and even if I do tell her the truth now she might leave anyway" Snow mumbled.

"Maybe that's a chance we just have to take" David replied hopefully. They had, had this discussion before when Emma was 16 and again a few months ago but each time Snow had told him she wasnt ready and neither was Emma.

"I just don't know" Snow started to say the same thing again but David moved out of the embrace to look his wife in the eyes.

"Emma's ready" David said firmly "I think its time you were too" he added a little more compassionately.

"Maybe your right" Snow said defeatedly and David pulled her back into his arms.

"You dont have to do this alone Mary, we will do it together just like we've always done everything" David said sincerely, this time it was Snow who pulled away from the embrace.

"You're right it is time, we should talk to her tomorrow" Snow said finally in agreement with her husband.

"Your see I'm right about this I promise" David said cheerfully "Now how about we get some sleep" David said holding out his hand and smiled gently at his wife who managed to return a weak one of her own as she took his hand and then they went to bed.

As soon as Emma heard her parents bedroom door close Emma quietly got off the bed and walked over to her small wardrobe, pulling out a small satchel and finishing packing the last few things that she knew her mother would notice if they were missing. Emma had been prepared to run away for a few days now but she wanted to give her parents one last chance to be honest with her, about what they were bidding and what it was they were so afraid of her entire life, and just now was they're lat chance. Emma pulled out an envelope that was hidden between some of the blankets that made up part of her mattress on her bed and tucked it under her arm before putting on her satchel and tiptoeing out of her room, shoes in hand. Emma snuck quietly through the small cottage and left via the backdoor in the kitchen stopping momentarily to deposit the letter for her parents on the kitchen table. Once Emma was outside she pulled on her boots and ran into the forest glancing back only once to make sure no one had heard her leave before turning away and for the first time in her life she finally felt free.

Snow woke at the crack of dawn just like she always did and was ready to tell Emma everything. Brimming with positivity she sing-songed her way through the house to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. It wasn't til Snow was halfway through beating the eggs she finally saw the strange envelope on the table. Snow put the eggs down, wandered over and picked it up immediately recognising the words 'mom and dad' written in Emma's scrawly script. Snow ripped open the letter, her heart cracked and her stomach plummeted as she started to read it.

'Dear mom and dad. I have gone...'

"David" Snow screamed dropping the letter back on the table before sinking to her knees and started to wail inconsolably. A few moments later David stumbled sleeperly into the kitchen.

"What, what is it" David said in horror upon seeing the state his wife was in. Snow managed to point a shaky finger at the letter on the table.

"She's gone, Emma's gone" Snow sobs "I can't, I can't" she managed before another wave of sobbing overthrew her body. David rushed across the room and snatched up th letter and began to read it out loud.

'Dear Mom and Dad,

I have gone and I'm sorry for leaving this way but you left me with no choice. For years I begged you for the truth, for a reason why I couldn't go and play with the other kids, or go into town by myself. I asked you explain what is was that frightened you so much that you I kept me prisoner in this house for 18 years. I understand that everyone has secrets and some are not to share but yours did this not mine.

Please understand it wasnt you or the lies that finally made me leave it was my own need for freedom. I want to see things with my own eyes to meet new people. I want to see what life is really like, and now its time I truly started to live mine.

I love both of you and that will never change. I don't hate or blame you for my desire to leave I know you are good, loving people and you raised a strong woman but that's just it, I'm a grown woman now not a child and need to make my own decisions and live my own life the way I choose to.

Please try not to worry about me I will be fine. I will return someday I promise your my parents and I love you

Emma xx

P.S Please don't come after me just trust me instead ! '

David finished and put the letter back down on the table whilst silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Emma was strong, she was brave and yet filled with compassion, she was true, she was special. David knew in his heart that she would be ok, Emma had grown from a clumsy inquisitive child into an amazing woman he was truly proud of. Emma would be ok. Agreeing with his mental conclusions, David went to his wife and dropped down onto the floor beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"She will be fine Mary, I promise" David said repeatedly with absolute belief as he tried to console his distraught wife. "Believe me. Trust in our daughter. She will be back, I promise" David continued unwaveringly and Snow knew in her heart he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warnings : Attempted Rape and Sexual Violence**

Regina quietly sat in a darkened corner of a small tavern hoping that no one had recongised her but no one even noticed when she came in, got a drink and made her way over to where she was currently sat and relaxed a little. Watching people act normally and just exist in their everyday lives was one of Regina's secret indulgences. As a child she wished she could be just like everyone else, not a princess and not the Dark Queen's daughter. But as an adult it was just nice to people interact without fear, obligation and obedience when she was around them. As Regina settled in her seat and enjoyed the normalcy she thought little about the slaves she has just delivered, the destruction of villages and the people that surrendered them to her under the dark queen's flag and even though her army was camped only a few miles away from the town of Touloc, in that moment Regina felt invisible, just like a shadow watching real people, watching humanity.

It wasn't long before Regina noticed a young blonde woman enter the tavern. She looked barely 18, and she was obviously in search of something. Regina knew that feeling. The girl cautiously made her way through the tavern were she enquired about the cost of a room before nervously asking for some hot broth and some water instead. She pulled about a few coins and embarrassingly handing them over to the innkeeper who just smiled at her apologetically. It was obvious that the young girl had been on the road a while. Her dress was dusty, her shoes worn and Regina couldn't help but notice she looked a little weak like she had not slept or eaten well in a while.

The blonde made her way, albeit a little clumsy, to a table near the large fireplace near Regina's quiet corner. She began to remove her damp cloak pulling down her hood to reveal golden waves of blonde curls before placing it over the back of her chair to dry out, before sitting down. When the innkeeper brought over a generous helping of the broth and some hot tea she thanked him and smiled at him gratefully. It was the most radiant and sincere smile Regina had seen since the days when her father used to smile at her. Regina quietly watched as the young woman tucked into her food with vigour and watched as weariness faded into something beautiful as the colour returned to pale cheeks.

When the mysterious young woman finished her meal, Regina could see the disappointment in her eyes, she was obviously still hungry. So when a serving girl walked past a few minutes later she found herself asking to have another bowl sent to the young woman's table, although she had no idea why she felt compelled to do so, asking the serving girl to tell her it was the blonde it was on the house. When the serving girl returned and placed another steaming bowl on the table in front of the young woman, Regina finally got to really see her eyes for the first time as she scanned the room looking for an answer as to who sent it. Bright emerald eyes that were filled with so many things that Regina was sure she'd never see again; light, goodness, kindness and an innocence that Regina never experienced. Regina could get lost in those eyes for an eternity, they somehow made her world seem a little less darker. Once the serving girl explained that her father had sent it as she looked in need of it, those deep emerald eyes welled with tears of gratitude for the innkeeper's generosity and kindness. Regina suddenly felt, no wished she had the serving girl tell the blonde who it was really from.

Whilst Regina lost herself in watching the young blonde she had failed to notice she wasn't the only one who's attention had been drawn by the blonde. A man emerged from a group of burly looking men on the other side of the room, the group clearly drunk and fairly rowdy, and the man casually sauntered across the room and made his way to the young woman's table.

"Now what's a nice young girl like you doing in a place like this" came a gruff voice that was verging on leary, two sets of eyes shot up at the intruder, one set a little nervous and startled the other with vague recognition.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm James and those over there are my men." He said pointing to the group of drunk rowdy men who were now wolf whistling and cheering their leader on. "We were wondering if you might like to join us" he grinned Sleazily with hopefulness in his voice. Green eyes nervously shot around the room but no one was paying attention.

"No, thank you I'm fine" came back a nervous and timid voice.

"Ah don't be like that" James replied now perching on the edge of the table. "A few drinks and some laughs can't hurt" he slurred lustfully.

"Thank you for the invitation but I really must be going, mother and father are expecting me home soon" The blonde said trying to excuse herself and reached for her cloak. The man looked the blonde over creepily obviously desiring the young woman for his own satisfaction, and It was obvious that the blonde hadn't been 'home' in a long time.

"I don't think someone is being very honest with themselves" he said leaning further into the blonde's personal space causing her to tense up immediately. This time people did notice those green eyes searching wildly round the room for so sort of help. At the sound of scrapping chair legs, and luckily for the blonde, a man stood up and and glared protectively at James who was now practically leeching on the blonde. James just stood up and shrugged, "fine have it your way" he said turning and walking back to his men. Regina watched as the blonde mouthed a silent thank you to the man who intervened, who merely nodded and sat back down returning to his conversation. Regina watched as the young woman quietly gathered up the rest of her belongings and left the tavern as discreetly as possible although two sets of eyes watched her leave.

Regina cursed herself why didn't she help, why didn't she tell the girl it was her who sent the food, why didn't she stand up to defend her, people were right about her she was heartless, just a monster. But yet she cared, she cared about what people thought about her and that just made her hate herself even more but more importantly she hated the man who had just interrupted and prematurely ended her moment with the young blonde woman and now glared at him angrily from across the room where he continued to laugh and joke with his men. Not 10 minutes later, Regina watched as the man whispered something to his men and left. Somewhere from deep inside her Regina heard a voice telling her to follow him, that she may get a second chance to interact with the young blonde woman she felt so drawn to.

Regina had spent the last 10 minutes looking for the vulgar man whom she instantly distrusted, who seemed to of vanished the moment he exited the tavern. As she rounded a corner near the outskirts of town she heard a pained cry of 'please stop', then a large crack followed by a whimper, Regina raced to where the sound had originated from but found herself freezing when she got there. The young blonde woman was sprawled out on the floor, blood spilled from her lip and temple, her clothes were ripped and torn leaving her exposed and badly beaten.

"It's so much more fun when you fight, you little bitch" he snarled menacingly before smashing the blonde's head into the floor once more leaving her barely conscious. The man tore away the young woman's underwater before dropping to his knees and releasing himself from the confines of his trousers. Regina saw red, her blood boiled and her body reacted immediately springing forward to crack the man on the head with the hilt of her sword before her mind had even began to process what was really happening in front of her. The blonde stirred and looked up groggily

"What, who" she slurred and cracked open her one good eye. Regina took a step forward and lowered her hood,

"Its ok, you're safe now" Regina said softly and chestnut eyes met emerald one's for the first time.

"Thank you" The blonde woman slurred before slipping back into unconsciousness. As Regina stared at the two unconscious bodies sprawled out in the dark alley in front of her she felt sick. One body filled her with a sick revulsion whereas the other left her feeling haunted by the words of the blue fairy, but what really made her feel sick was what she was going to do about it now ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma woke to strange noises and sounds she had never heard before, they weren't necessarily frightening but just odd. Emma gently stretched as she opens her eyes, she was stiff and sore in all kinds of places but what really threw her was the fact she that she was in a decent sized bed in a rather large tent.

Slowly fragments of her memory of the events from the night before started to weave together and although it made her feel sick to her stomach at what almost occurred she just felt more relieved that it hadn't, but that still didn't explain how she got here. Did the beautiful stranger bring her here and if she did where was here exactly?.

Emma gingerly got off the bed and began to walk slowly and painfully towards the entrance, switching off the part of her brain that told her she should really assess the damage as to where the pain she felt was actually coming from but she knew she so wasn't ready to deal with that right now and instead choose to remain focused on where she was instead. Upon reaching the door emma quietly pulled back one of the tent flaps just enough to peek outside. The first thing she saw was the blinding rays of sunshine that made her head hurt even more, although she doubted how that was even possible. When her vision cleared the second thing she noticed was two guards dresses in full armour posted just outside the entrance and quietly retreated before they had a chance to notice her, somehow armed guards didn't feel like an enticing invitation to stay and hurriedly looked around for another exit but there wasn't one, after all she was in a tent.

Emma's ears perked up as someone approached the tent and said something to the guards that were stationed outside, panic set in and Emma did the only thing she could think of and leapt back into bed pretending to still be unconscious despite the painful protest from her body at such quick movements. A figure in expensive black armour and a full face helmet entered and slowly start to make thier way towards the bed. Emma scrunched her eyes closed even tighter and prayed that they didn't notice she was indeed awake.

"I know your not asleep" came a rich velvety tone from the stranger who was now stood at the end of the bed. Emma recognised that voice immediately, it was the same voice she heard last night, the voice was strong yet feminine and it belonged to the woman who rescued her. Emma opened her eyes and gently sat up dragging the blankets up with her so they were up as far as her chin.

"How did you know ?" Emma asked although as so as she said it she felt like an idiot as it was blatantly obvious that she was awake. The woman in armour chuckled lightly as she removed her helmet.

"Because my dear I know first hand what it is to pretend to be something your not" the beautiful stranger replied as she walked past the bed to a table where she put down her helmet and started to unbuckle her breastplate. Emma watched the stunning brunette start to take off her armour, she vaguely recognised the insignia branded into the breastplate and for a moments tried to remember where she had seen it and then suddenly it made sense, that was the insignia of the Dark Queen.

"You work for the Queen" Emma squeaked. "Are you one of her knights ?" Emma asked nervously suddenly feeling very scared, insecure and alone with this alluring woman.

"You could say that" The brunette mused as she turned and smirked in Emma's direction. Emma looked at the woman with a confused expression as she continued to remove her armour. Emma looked around at her surroundings again with a little more scrutiny, little pieces started to come together, the armour, the guards, the strange noises, that insignia until she realised exactly where she is and exactly who this beautiful stranger was.

"Your the Dark Commander" Emma shrieked with hysteria, fear and panic starting to overwhelm her emotions. Emma had heard stories of the Queen and her ruthless warrior, and how they controlled the kingdom through fear and violence, most people are terrified by them, they were dark and evil.

"Yes I am" came the a solemn voice from the the woman now stood directly in front of the bed, amour free. "You may call me Regina" Regina said hesitantly. If Emma didn't know any better she would say the beautiful woman almost sounded disappointed.

Regina was disappointed. Deep down Regina wished the blonde hadn't figured out who she was quite so quickly and now seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes caused by her reputation alone, she was reminded her why she went to the tavern in the first place, to be around 'normal people', to be free from who she really was.

"Please don't be scared of me, I wish you no harm" Regina said almost as a desperate whisper yet Emma could hear the hints of self loathing buried in her tone as Regina cast her sad eyes to the floor ashamed of the weakness Emma would see there. A tense silence filled the air around them, for what seemed like an eternity until it was broken by a loud voice, coming from just outside the tent's entrance.

"Commander, I need to speak with" came an unknown voice.

Regina looks at Emma for a brief moment before excusing herself and leaving momentarily to find out what was wanted. Emma's brain still wasn't working right, it couldn't be, could it ? Here she was at the mercy of one of the most notorious, vicious and outright cruel warriors this enchanted forest had ever seen but all Emma could see was a beautiful woman desperate for love, compassion and understanding. A stranger who saved her life.

Regina quickly walked back into the tent and collected her sword belt, returned her sword to its scabbard and fastened at her waist without so much as casting a glance at the blonde in her bed. She couldn't bear to see the fear in those bight emerald eyes again, for it broke what was left of her darkened heart although she didn't know why.

"There is a matter I must attend to, I shall return as soon as I am able" came the formal tone of the commander who was now attempting to make a hasty retreat. Emma felt she couldn't let the commander leave like this, not after her exposed and desperate plea.

"Regina" came a soft timid voice that stopped Regina dead in her tracks, before slowly turning round to face the young woman. When chocolate met green once more, Regina saw nothing but sincerity and compassion.

"My father always used to tell me that its our actions that define us, last night you saved my life" Emma's tone was soft and genuine. "I'm Emma" the blonde said with a smile that lit up Regina from the inside, but what Regina didn't see was the radiant smile of her own that slowly spread across her lips.

"You should rest more, I shall be back soon" Regina said with smile and once again left Emma alone with her thoughts.

Emma snuggled down into the bed, her body instantly giving in to the rest it so desperately need but her mind was racing, trying to process everything that was happening. She had heard stories of the Dark Commander for the occasional traveller passing by, or from a few villagers on the rare occasion she managed to sneak out when she was back at home. What she heard should out sent her running, looking for an escape, but the only thing she had witnessed were acts of kindness, a warrior with cracks in her armour. Even if she did run where would she go, she had nothing but the torn dress she was wearing. She wasn't going to run, she felt safe, she felt protected and for the first time since she was a child, Emma felt a sense of belonging.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a quick disclaimer to say the characters do not belong to me andno copyright infrigement was intended. Also i have no beta, so all mistakes are mine ! Happy reading ! DM x**

 **Trigger Warning : Vague references to child abuse.**

It was dark when Regina returned to her tent, she was aggravated and annoyed. Considering she had hand picked every single soldier in her army, they were the best of the best, each one a talented warrior in their own right but once they were all together seemed to be incapable of even the smallest tasks and it was beyond irritating.

The first thing Regina noticed was that Emma had indeed heeded her advice and was in a deep sleep allowing her mind and body to get the rest it obviously needed. Seeing the blonde feel safe enough to rest so soundly filled Regina's cold heart with warmth although she now must consider what she was going to do with the young woman now.

Regina felt torn. She felt almost certain that the girl in her bed was in fact the blonde the blue fairy had told her about six weeks ago but she also feared the truth behind that statement. There was an abundance of warmth and goodness that radiated off Emma, Regina feared that her own darkness would consume and destroy it, leaving Emma just a shadow of her former self, empty and broken.

Regina knew what it was like to be surrounded by evil and what it did to good people like Emma. How could she be willing to let that happen to a girl she had only just rescued from a different form of evil. Regina felt things, emotions running through her veins that she'd thought she had lost the capacity to feel and she knew that was dangerous in itself. They made Regina feel unbalanced, like a spark was trying to ignite an epic battle of good vs evil within her own soul. As Regina gazed longingly at Emma's sleeping form, she could hear her mother's words in her mind 'love is weakness Regina'.

Regina sighed as she continued to undress, grabbing a blanket before she curled up in the chair she had been using to sleep in since her bed became occupied by another. Her mother's words still repeated in her mind like a mantra of her entire existence. She still remembered vividly the first time she heard those words despite how many times her mother had repeated them to her over the years. It was at her fathers funeral. Regina remembered standing next to her mother in front of her father's coffin, it a final show of respect for their king, husband and father, Regina wept at her loss and the emptiness she felt in her heart. The mother clicked her tongue irritably as she turned to Regina with disappointment in her eyes at her daughters failure to withhold her emotions.

"Love is weakness, Regina" came her mothers stern and unfeeling tone. "We are not weak people, and you will learn, that I am right" Cora added sharply before turning and walking away from her upset 5yr old daughter. Regina did learn this lesson over the years, through some of the cruelest ways possible and if her mother ever found out how deeply she felt for the woman in her bed, in such a short amount of time then she feared what her mother would do to them but more importantly what her mother would do to Emma. Violent and brutal memories from her childhood ripped through Regina's mind for what seemed like forever before Regina could finally shake herself free of them. She couldn't let that happen to Emma. She wouldn't. With a heavy heart Regina decided it was best for everyone for Emma to leave, to send her away and protect her from the darkness's and the evil that consumed Regina's life.

In the morning Regina was the first to wake, gently climbing off the chair and stretching out her body's stiffness. Her back cracked and her knees creaked, to say sleeping in a chair was uncomfortable was some what of an understatement. Regina walked over to where Emma was still sleeping soundly and gazed upon her with a sad smile on her lips. Sending Emma away was the right thing to do no matter how much she wished for the young woman to stay and with a quiet sigh of acceptance, Regina silently got dressed and left to tend to her men.

When Regina reached her command tent she was pleased to see most of her generals were already up and present. Regina gave them instructions to break camp as soon as possible, as they still had a lot of ground to cover if they were to make it back to the Dark Castle in time for the queen's celebration in five days time. The generals quickly agreed and set off to relay and oversee their commander's orders, only one general stayed behind.

"Excuse me commander, but what of the girl who returned here with you the night before last?". Mulan asked a little sheepishly. Regina eyed her general cautiously, Mulan was her second in command, she was a good friend and a trusted ally but the question she posed seemed a little bit to forward for Regina's liking.

"The girl will not be returning with us and I trust once she has gone, her presence here will not be spoken of again" Regina replied a little awkwardly.

"Of course Commander, I did not wish for you to question my loyalty" Mulan said sincerely. Regina nodded in reply and left feeling ashamed of herself for doubting her friends intentions.

When Regina returned to her tent, Emma still slumbered peacefully despite the noise from her men breaking camp around them. Regina walked over to where Emma lay and sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, her heart and soul protesting at what she was about to do. So Regina did what she had always done, what she was forced to do since she was a child, she locked up her feelings and emotions and reached out to shake Emma's shoulder gently.

"Emma you need to wake up now" Regina said gently but Emma was still sleeping so soundly it didn't register. "Emma you must wake" Regina repeated a little more forcefully and this time a pair of emerald eyes cracked open.

"Hmm" came a non slavic response from the sleepy blonde. Emma sighed a sat up a little wiping the sleep from her eyes, when her vision cleared she saw Regina sat on the edge of the bed with a sad expression on her face and finally registered the noise and commotion going on outside.

"What's going on" Emma asked with a yawn.

"My men are breaking camp, we have orders to return to the Dark Castle" Regina replied and no matter how much she tried to hide it, Emma could still hear the sorrow and disappointment in her tone. If Regina and her men were headed home, what did that mean for Emma, was she going too. Emma was just about to ask that question but before she got the chance too Regina answered it for her.

"I would suggest after recent events, you should consider returning home also" Regina said getting up from the bed to avoid Emma's deep green eyes, it would hurt to much to look at them whilst those words tumbled from her mouth. Emma felt the emotional sting of those words, she didn't want to go home, she couldn't go back there like this. How could she go home when she felt like this was were she was meant to be, right here next to the beautiful woman who rescued her.

"I can't go home" Emma stated matter of factly. Regina looked at Emma curiously and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that" Regina asked firmly, a definite request for an explanation. Emma panicked and blurted out the first thing that came into her mind.

"My parents are dead, I have no home to return to" Emma said quickly. Regina eyed Emma doubtfully but who was she to judge, home was a place she longed for escape from too, just like Emma.

"Can I stay with you" Emma asks hopefully starting to nervously pick at the blanket. "Maybe I could work in the kitchens or something at the castle". Regina's heart soared at the fact Emma wanted to stay with her, but Regina was strong willed and her head told her that it would be dangerous for both of them if she allowed Emma to stay.

"I'm sorry Emma but that just isn't possible" Regina said as she turned to face Emma once more, Emma scrambled out from the covers and threw herself off the bed and onto her knees in front of Regina in a sudden act of desparation.

"Please Regina, please don't send me away, please let me stay" Emma pleaded with the now stoic Commander, Regina now buried deep beneath the surface.

"I'm sorry Emma but my answer is no. We will be leaving soon, i will return with some fresh clothes shortly" Regina said firmly, indicating this discussion was over, but Emma wasn't happy with that. If begging wasn't going to work then maybe Emma needed to try a different tack and stood up, crossing her arms firmly across her chest. Emma glared at Regina with accusation in her eyes.

"My father always told me that once you've saved someone's life, it makes you responsible for it" Emma said accusingly.

"I'm starting to think your father was a very opinionated man" Regina mused irritably but also felt the truth in that statement. She did feel responsible for the young blonde. Emma stood rigidly and stared intently into Regina's eyes and Regina certainly felt the weight of that stare.

"Fine" Regina relented. "You may stay with us until we reach Oakenfold, a small town a few miles south of the castle, I'm sure you should be able to find work and lodgings there". Regina said thinking out loud. What she didn't voice was how perfect it was as she would still be able to keep an eye on Emma without her being in direct danger from either Regina's mother of Regina's darkness.

"Thank you" Emma said with relief and Regina just nodded at her.

"I must oversee my men, please try and eat something by the time I return. There is some food on the table". Regina said with a small smile, inside she was bubbling with happiness that Emma was staying, even if it was only for a little while longer, then excused herself leaving Emma alone once more. Emma sighed, yes she was relieved that Regina had decided to let her stay but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to stay with Regina, not in Oakenfold. But it would have to do, for now at least but Emma was a fighter and knew exactly were she wanted to be.

After Regina left the tent, she went straight to where the horses were kept, in search of her head horseman Daniel, and it didn't take Regina long to find him.

"Daniel I was hoping you would help me with a personal matter" Regina said matter of factly as soon as he came into sight. Daniel looked at Regina in confusion. It was very rare for Regina to ask any sort of favour from anyone let alone when the army was mobile.

"Depends on what it is I guess" Daniel replied as he truly had no idea what Regina was after. He had known Regina since they were children and knew that what ever it was it must be important to her, to ask in the first place.

"As you may of heard, I currently have a guest who needs taking care of. I was hoping Emma may travel with you until we stop to make camp for the night, as I am concerned about how the men will react if she rides with me." Regina said, trying to disassociate herself from her emotions. Daniel however knew Regina far too well and knows when she's trying to save face in front other men by shutting down her emotions. But what really makes Daniel's mind boggle, is that this Emma is obviously very special, for the Dark Commander would never care, protect and befriend an innocent girl but the Regina he used to know would.

"Of course Commander" Daniel replies with a wink, silently telling Regina he knows there's something more to this Emma than Regina is letting on.

"Thank you" Regina said sincerely. "I will bring Emma to you shortly, thank you again for doing this Daniel" this time Regina's eyes light up and there's a warmth in her tone, and to Daniel its just even more proof this Emma girl is special.

Emma eventually manages to drag herself from the bed, but only after much self encouragement, and sits down at the table where she manages to eat a little breakfast. Emma waits patiently for Regina to return with some new clothes, and whilst she waits finally finds the courage to look at herself in the full length mirror near the bed. She's a mess. She has a swollen and bruised eye, her lip is split, her skin is pale and sick looking, she is filthy from being tossed around in the alley and her dress is torn indecently. However it is only when she strips down to her shift and sees the bruising and scratches on her inner thighs, the horrific events of that night finally catch up with her causing Emma to break down in tears. She feels ashamed, disgusted and broken.

Unbeknown to Emma, Regina enters the tent behind and watches the shame in those emerald eyes as Emma looks at herself in the mirror. Regina feels a surge of overwhelming protectiveness, she desperately wants to hold the broken woman and tell her she is safe, that Regina's got her and will protect her from, the horrors of this world but her head tells her that attempted rape is nothing in comparison to what Cora would do to her. Her mother was sick, twisted, perverse and had no morality whatsoever, she was the true evil that Regina needed to protect Emma from and Regina knew that was exactly what she would do even if it broke what was left of her own fragmented heart.

"Emma, are you in any pain" Regina asked softly, as she looked over Emma's battered and bruised form. Emma saw care and protectiveness in Regina's eyes, and clutched her torn dress even tighter to her chest in shame.

"No, not really just a little sore in places" Emma said weakly tugging at the bottom of her shift in an effort to obscure the stinging scratches on her thighs, and avoiding Regina's caring eyes. Regina looked at the angry, deep, red scratches that Emma was trying to hide awkwardly and then moved to the trunk of her bed, retrieving a small jar and returning to stand near Emma.

"Here, this will help" Regina said compassionately as she handed the small jar of salve over to Emma. Emma took off the lid,and took a gentle sniff, it smelled like lavender but twas masked by something Emma had not come across before and gave Regina a questioning look.

"What is it ?" Emma asked as she gazed at the clear gel like substance.

"It is a salve I made for treating sword scratches, it contains a few different herbs such as St John's wort, echinacea and lavender oil. It will help with the healing and reduce chances of infection. I'm actually quite talented as a herbalist, not that I get much time to practice" Regina said wistfully. Emma smiled at Regina thankfully before moving to sit on the bed quietly.

Regina shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "Yes well, I have brought you some fresh clothes" Regina said gesturing to the end of the bed, "I shall wait for you outside, there is someone I wish for you to meet" Regina said slipping back behind her commander mask.

"Thank you" Emma said sincerely and smiled brightly at the woman now starting to make her exit leaving Emma to her privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks so much for everyone's positive intrest, 20 followers in 48hrs has got to say something right ! As a thank you, enjoy the extra long chapter ! DM**

 **No trigger warnings for this one !**

They had been walking for a good while now, weaving through what Emma felt was an endless jungle of rope and canvas, having only seen the inside of the Commander's tent since she had woken up, she had imagined what the camp looked like but had not been prepared for its overwhelming vastness. Regina watched as Emma took it all in, eyes wide with disbelief and awe. Regina was proud of her army, the men were loyal, any one of them willing to lay down his life if she commanded it.

"I know that sometimes, your first visit to a camp can be a little overwhelming if not a bit frightening but there is nothing to fear here from either myself or any of my men. You had my word that no harm will come to you." Regina said trying to relax Emma a bit and bring her thoughts back to the present. Emma looked at Regina in sight confusion

"I am not scared I just didn't think it would be so big, that you had so many men with you. No wonder they call the dark army the most powerful in history." Emma said in awe. Regina let out a small chuckle at Emma's innocence, this wasn't her army it was a small company of only 500 men or so, the bulk of her forces were in the barracks back at the dark castle.

"What's so funny ?" Emma asked even more confused by Regina's sudden bark of laughter and feeling slightly offended by it as if Regina was laughing at her somehow.

"I'm sorry Emma, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that this isn't my army just a small part of it" Regina said apologetically.

"You're saying that you have even more men that this? How big is your army then?" Emma asked curiously.

"My army is around 80,000 strong, although I believe only about 60,000 of them are currently in active service. I must admit I do not the numbers exactly, I let my general's handle recruitment and stationing although I'm heavily involved in training. I only want the best" Regina replied honestly. Emma smiled cheekily at the commander.

"Note to self : do not piss off Regina" Emma said in a faked hush whisper before snickering quietly.

"That's sounds like wise advice" Regina said in a light hearted tone as a small smile graced her mouth.

"So Who is it we're going meet then" Emma asked, suddenly remembering where they were going, as Regina weaved her round yet another set of tents.

"His name is Daniel, he's my master horseman. You shall be travelling with him whilst were on the road. He is a good man, he will look out for you and keep you safe" Regina said firmly, well more like stated really. Regina knew Emma wasn't going to like the idea and therefore wanted to leave this conversation to the last possible minute and luckily enough for Regina the temporary stables were just in sight.

"Why can't I travel with you, are you really that desperate to free yourself of me" Emma snapped angrily, this constant push and pull she felt from Regina was truly starting to annoy her.

"Its not like that and you know it" Regina said trying to keep her own irritation out of her tone. "I have to lead my men and I cannot show weakness in front of them Emma" Regina said firmly praying to the gods that Emma would understand why it had to be this way.

"Argh, are you afraid if your men see that thier big bad commander has actual feelings they won't follow you anymore" Emma said mockingly with spite and anger in her eyes. Regina was not blind, she could both sense and see that their was now more than just the two of them drawn to this conversation. Regina grabbed Emma's elbow roughly and dragged her behind one of the tents, away from the prying eyes and listening ears. As soon as they were out of sight Regina whirled on Emma with fire and rage in her eyes.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again" Regina snarled, at a now slightly trembling Emma. "No one disrespects or undermines me in front of my men, do I make myself understood ?" Emma silently nodded, fearful of the anger in Regina's eyes and bite in her tone, and for the first time Emma saw a glimpse of Regina's dark side, the dark commander of the stories. "Now come" Regina ordered, her tone more annoyed than angry now as she turned and stalked off towards the stables quickly as Emma nervously followed behind.

As they entered the stables, Daniel felt the tension fill the room as it radiated off the two woman and instantly knew that this day was going to be a long one.

"Daniel, this is Emma" Regina said informatively as Daniel made his way over to them. "Thank you for doing this. I must take my leave now, hopefully you can teach her a few things about respect during the course of the day" Regina said nonchalantly, but both Emma and Daniel felt the anger that was still bubbling underneath.

"It is no trouble Commander, anything I can do to help" Daniel replied formally but with a friendly smile on his face as he looked over at emma, who was still standing a few paces behind Regina timidly.

"I will see you both when we make camp later on in the day then" Regina replied and with that she left the two people in the stables without even glancing back at the woman who challenged her emotional control.

Emma watched silently as Regina stalked away from her and back towards the swirling mass of people breaking camp, hesitating as to whether she should go after her or not. Part of her felt she needed to apologise, she shouldn't of spoken to Regina like that but yet part of her was still furious and a little scared by Regina's anger.

"I wouldn't if I was you, best let her calm down a bit first, she can be a royal bitch when she's angry" Daniel said in a lighthearted tone, bringing Emma back from her thoughts. When Emma looked at him with guilt and fear in her eyes, he smiled at her gently. "Things will be better later, I promise".

"How can you be sure ?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"I've known the Commander a long time, she just needs to blow off some steam" Daniel replied. "Guess you must of pushed one of her buttons" He mused, curiously. Emma smiled at him nervously,

"I didn't mean too, its just sometimes I get so caught up in the moment, I forget who she is and where we are" Emma said defeatedly, she was starting to realise their was the commander and then there was Regina, depending on where you are and who you were with.

"Welcome to the Regina or the commander minefield" Daniel chuckled, "those closest to her know it well, maybe I can give you a few tips" he said good naturedly trying to put Emma more at ease with herself. Emma let out a small laugh,

"Any chance you've got a map?" She mused with a hopeful look.

"I'll see what I can do" Daniel said letting out a deep throated laugh of his own. "In the mean time, we should probably get a shift on, the main group are just about leaving so we need to get going too" Daniel said leading Emma further into the stables. Emma looked around nervously at the last few horses still being saddled up.

"Are we riding ?" Emma asked hesitantly, aware that the deep scratches on her thighs were already sore, and she didn't know how to ride side saddle. Daniel saw the nervousness in Emma's eyes and understood instantly her uneasiness. He had heard the rumours if the state the young woman was in when Regina brought her back to camp, and could still see for himself the rememnants of the damage that had been inflicted.

"Not exactly, we'll be riding in the wagon with the kit and tackle for the horses. I hope that's OK, on the plus side you get the pleasure of my company until we stop for the night" Daniel said humourously but with a gentle kindness that was reflected in his eyes.

"That's fine, I like meeting new people, I never got to do it much when I was young" Emma said sincerely, smiling at the kind and gentle man she had just met, feeling as if maybe this day was going to turn out OK after all.

"Well in that case, thiers no time like the present" Daniel said pointing to where the way on was already loaded up and harnessed up to two large brown mares, who stomped impatiently. Upon reaching the way on, Daniel helped Emma up onto the seat before climbing up beside her and taking up the reins.

"So how long have you known Regina" Emma asked curiously. Daniel let out a small sigh before quietly chuckling, he knew this was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma closed her eyes and laid back into the seat, her body relaxing in the late afternoon sun as its rays filled her with a gentle warmth. Her mind mulling over everything Daniel had told her, he was a gentle, kind natured man who obviously cared for Regina which is why she now felt a little guilty for the way her curiosity turned into an full blown grilling session on everything he knew about Regina and her past. For the most part Daniel had answered her questions as truthfully as possible although there were some that he didn't know the answers too or refused to answer because he felt it was not his place too. Emma understood and respected him for that, he was loyal and trustworthy, a man with integrity.

Emma found that the more she learned about Regina, the more complex it became not only as to who Regina was as a person, but how Emma felt about her the more she pieced together. Her mind started ticked off what Daniel had told like a checklist, whilst her heart ran through the emotions the information caused; humour, pain, compassion, anger, hope, disappointment, she felt them all. Daniel had told Emma how they had first met, little over 12yrs ago. He was just a stable hand at the castle then, they're shared passion for horses is what drew them together but it took a long time for Regina to trust him enough to become her friend even back then and when she asked Daniel about Regina's trust issues all he told her was that the Dark Queen, Regina's mother had a lot to answer for. Emma knew better than to press when she saw the anger and sadness in his eyes on his forced trip down memory lane. After that Emma began questioning Daniel on the stories she had heard about the Dark Commander, what was true, what wasn't, If Regina really did those evil and horrific things people say she did. According to Daniel there was a little bit of truth in almost every story she had heard although most had been embellished and had now taken on a life of their own. Like the story Emma had heard about the Dark Commander's attack on Hamlin, where she ordered her men to kill every child and burn the town down as a lesson against those who spoke out against the Dark Queen's rule. The truth was Regina was sent there to squash the uprising in Hamlin, before it became a rebellion. As punishment the Queen had ordered that the 1st born from each family was to be surrendered into the queen's service to serve in her army. The fire broke out after Regina and her men had left with their prisoners, she had nothing to do with it, but that was just one story, the others didn't paint Regina in such a good light. There were many horrible things she had done, some under orders but some that weren't. She did them because she wanted to and Emma wasn't sure how she felt about that. The wagon suddenly jerked to a stop pulling Emma out of the recesses of her mind and back into the present.

"Why are we stopping" Emma asked curiously as Daniel jumped down from the seat.

"Not sure. Stay here, I'm going to find out" Daniel said before jogging up the line in front and disappeared from Emma's sight. It was only a few minutes later, that Emma saw Daniel returning.

"It appears we're stopping here for the night. There's been a rock fall in the canyon a few miles ahead, the Commander has taken a few scouts up ahead to see if it can be cleared or if we will have to go around" Daniel said as he jumped up onto the seat beside Emma. Emma just nodded as she stared up the line with a conflicted look in her eyes.

"She'll be fine Emma, don't worry" Daniel said gently as he began to follow the other wagons turning off the road and into the trees.

"That wasn't, it isn't, I'm not..." Emma began but Daniel took her hand gently before cutting her off.

"Look I wouldn't normally do this but I know Regina would thank me for it in the long run. I know you must be feeling many things about Regina right now and I can guess that a lot of it seems frightening but I'm going to be honest with you and I need you to really listen to what I'm going to say" Daniel said with a gentle smile and sincerity in his eyes. Emma silently nodded in understanding sensing that whatever it was Daniel was about to tell her it was important.

"Regina wasn't always this way, when I first met her she was a kind and warmhearted girl and it was the events that followed that turned her into something much darker. I've always believed underneath the Commander's armour she's still that same girl, a girl who wants to be good even though she's been suffocating under the darkness that surrounds her" Daniel paused momentarily to make sure he still had Emma's full attention, which he did.

"She needs you Emma. I was starting to think i had already lost my friend to the darkness but then she brought you here in, the last few days I have seen more of the Regina I used to know than I have in years and I know that is because of you. It is not my place to question the connection that you share but it obviously runs deep. I know Regina is scared of being happy and I know she has good reason to but if you believe in what you feel, what I can see in your eyes when someone mentions her name then fight for it Emma. Don't let Regina push you away, she wants to be happy and good, I know she does but she just needs the right person to help her and I honestly believe you are that person. Please rescue her Emma or I'm afraid I'll lose her to the darkness for good" Daniel said as tears welled in his eyes and emotion cracks his voice. Emma's face was streaked with her own tears, she felt every one of Daniel's words and all they really did was confirm what she already felt deep down.

"I won't give up on her Daniel I promise" Emma said honestly. "I don't think I ever could" she said shyly causing Daniel to break out in a massive grin

"I'm glad we have an understanding then" Daniel said cockily to which caused Emma to let a small chuckle. Daniel stopped the horses as they entered a large clearing which was obviously the spot the were setting up camp in and jumped down. "Come on then let's start getting this stuff unpacked" Daniel said as he held out his hand to help Emma down from the seat. Once Emma was on the ground Daniel went to begin to unload the wagon as Emma stared off into the distance longingly. She wanted to see Regina. She wanted to make things right and now she was filled with a sense of hope and promise from Daniel's words she wanted to talk to Regina now. Emma jumped as Daniel whispered in her ear, too lost in her own thoughts to hear his footsteps approach from behind her.

"She'll be back before you know it." Daniel said gently "Come on this stuff won't unpack itself" He said taking hold of Emma's arm and giving it a gentle tug of encouragement. Emma smiled sincerely and followed him to help the others make camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst Emma had been with Daniel, Regina had been with her generals leading the army up front. She had barely spoken a word to anyone all day except to bark the occasional order, to lost in her own thoughts and emotions too really take in what was going on around her. It wasn't until Regina insisted to go with the scouts to examine the rock fall that Mulan finally decided to speak up about what she had seen and heard whilst Regina was lost in her own world. Regina stood before the mass of fallen rocks that had blocked their route home, the good news was that it wasn't as bad as the first scouts had made out. It could easily be shifted and hopefully they would be back on their way by mid morning. Regina knew it was Mulan approaching by her footsteps long before the woman spoke.

"Commander, may I speak with you a moment" Mulan asked respectfully.

"Of course my friend" Regina said warmly still feeling a little guilty for the way she had spoken to her friend earlier that morning. Mulan shifted from foot to foot nervously, knowing full well that what she was about to voice would anger the brunette. Regina took note of her friends nervous behaviour and knew she wasn't going to like it.

"You may speak freely Mulan, what is it that bothers you so ?" Regina said worriedly.

"Commander, I only speak out of concern. I have heard whispers amongst the men today regarding both yourself and your guest. The altercation between you this morning that was witnessed by a few of us has lead the men to start to question your ability to lead. Many of the men believe that this woman is making you soft, you are not acting like yourself" Mulan said nervously but with genuine concern in her voice. Regina swallowed, attempting to remain stoic as she faced Mulan.

"Explain" Regina said impassively.

Mulan took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "I can tell you care deeply for this girl, you would never of let someone speak to you that way without punishment otherwise and this worries me greatly. You are the Dark Commander the most ruthless, feared and respected warrior this kingdom has ever known. Your title and position does not allow for emotional attachments and I fear for both your safety and well being if the men lose faith in your command. You once told me that we have no choice in our destinies, we must learn to accept what is rather than what can be, do not let this woman tempt you from who you are and the destiny you have already accepted" Mulan stood tall, believing in what she had said and awaited Regina's response with apprehension but instead of the anger and backlash she was expecting, Regina met her gaze with tears in her eyes and insecurity in her voice.

"What if I was wrong, what if I was meant to be more than just a weapon of fear and control" Regina asked weakly although from the way Mulan looked at her, shocked and slack jawed at her open display of emotion, she already wished she hadn't. Mulan was right Emma was making her weak, no matter how much she felt scared and conflicted she was still the Dark Commander.

"Return to camp, I will stay to oversee the first shift." Regina ordered her commander mask firmly back in place as she gestured to the men to begin removing the rubble in front of them. Mulan remained frozen having the sudden realisation that Regina may not actually want to be the Dark Commander anymore and maybe she never really did and was having a hard time trying to process it.

"Regina, I..." Mulan started to say but was abruptly cut off.

"You are dismissed general" Regina growled angrily. Mulan snapped out of her daze aware she was still staring at her commander like a startled rabbit.

"Yes Commander". Mulan dutifully obeyed and fled the scene of her crime. Regina watched her men silently and lost herself in her emotions. She felt angry, scared and conflicted. She felt insecure in who she was and who she could be. She didn't like it and what was worse was that she no idea what she was supposed to do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I can't thank everyone enough for the support and positive support this story has been getting, you're all awesome ! OK so this was supposed to be two chapters but couldn't decide where to break it, so what the hell enjoy the double length chapter ! Keep the follows and reviews coming, it makes me update quicker ! (This is for you Evil Regal Tease !) DM x**

It was well into the night when Regina returned to camp, tents were up, fires were lit and the smells of roasting meat drifted through the air, the angry growl from her stomach reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything since the day before yesterday. When Regina reached her tent she was surprised to find it empty, she had half expected Emma to come back here, to her, once the camp was set up. She felt both worried and yet relieved by the blonde's absence, she knew Daniel would take care of her but they didn't part that morning on the best of terms and it left an uneasy feeling inside her. That conflictedness was in fact why she was relieved, she still didn't know what to do about Emma and the situation she now found herself in.

On the other side of camp, Emma was also lost in her thoughts but unlike Regina she had resolved her inner conflict and knew what she had to do. Now all she had to do was tell Regina, she needed to see her but she had no idea if Regina had returned yet. It wasn't long before she noticed a few guards arrive at their makeshift stables but felt deflated when she realised Regina was not with them, so continued brushing down a good tempted chestnut mare, who was one of the horses that pulled their wagon, as a means of distraction but it wasn't really working.

"Do you think she'll even give me a chance? After this morning I doubt she will even hear me out, let alone accept that we belong together. I just don't know. What do you think? Think I've got a shot?" Emma mused. The horse just snorted distractedly and Emma let out a small chuckle. "Yeah that's what I thought !"

"Making friends I see, not sure she's got all the answers though" Daniel said as he led a large black stallion into the stables.

"Maybe not, but at least she listens without judgement" Emma replied happily. Both of them laughed when the mare was the first to respond with a loud snort as she threw her head in the air distastefully. "Or maybe not" Emma laughed out.

"At least she can't tell anyone, that's always a bonus" Daniel replied lightheartedly. "The Commander has returned by the way, I believe she's already in her tent" Daniel said as he settled in the stallion.

"How do you know ? I didn't see her arrive back with the others" Emma asked in confusion, she could of sworn Regina wasn't with those men dropped the horses off a little while ago. Daniel stepped back and gestured to the big black stallion in front of him.

"Emma meet Rocinante, Regina's horse. Rocinante this is Emma" Daniel said as he gestured from the horse back to Emma. Emma could of sworn that the horse was giving her the once over and found she couldn't meet his judgemental gaze. This is stupid Emma thought it's just a horse! And turned back to Daniel who had an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, he's not the friendliest horse I've ever met but he's loyal and Regina has had him since he was a foal, sometimes I think he's the only thing Regina truly loves" Daniel said thoughtfully and Emma turned back to the horse with a questioning gaze of her own.

"You should go, Regina will be expecting you" Daniel said pulling Emma's attention away from the horse once more.

"Yeah, I should. I need to see her" Emma said affirmatively and started to head out In search of Regina's tent but suddenly stopped as she reached the doorway "Erm where is the Commander's tent ?" Emma asked nervously suddenly realising she had no idea where she was going. Daniel let out a gentle laugh and joined her in the doorway.

"Eager are we ?" Daniel said humorously causing Emma to blush at her own enthusiasm. "Come, I'll walk you besides Regina would probably skin me alive if she found out that I hadn't" Daniel said gently as he'd led her into the mass of tents that lay out in front if them. It wasn't long before they reached their destination and Daniel bid goodnight to the young blonde woman who he had become so fond of in just one day.

As Emma stepped into the tent, she looked around nervously for Regina but she was nowhere to be found. The tent flaps suddenly opened behind her as Regina and two guards walked in loaded up with various plates in food and silently left them on the table before leaving the two woman alone for the first time since their argument.

Regina was the first one to break the silent tension that was beginning to thicken the air in her moderately sized tent as she walked over to the table and gestured for Emma to sit.

"You're just in time. Please sit, you must be hungry" Regina said almost chivalrously, as Emma made her way over to the table and sat down. Both woman ate the majority of their meal in silence, Emma tried to engage Regina a few times but she simply nodded or provided single word answers and avoided any sort if eye contact with Emma completely. So by the time they were finished, Emma was about ready to explode, she was beyond annoyed by Regina's behaviour and it confused her to hell. This beautiful woman who had rescued her, cared for her and made Emma fall in love her was now acting like it was the biggest mistake ever and yet refused to completely let go. As Regina moved to clear away the plates Emma finally found the anger induced courage she needed to speak her mind.

"Regina, will you just stop for a moment" Emma said irritably as she grabbed Regina's wrist as she reached for Emma's plate. Regina looked at Emma for the first time that evening with a pleading look in her eyes, willing Emma to understand she wasn't ready to have the conversation that Emma wanted. Emma's irritation softened a little at the look in Regina's eyes, she understood but refused to back down, they needed to have it now for both of their sanity.

"You can't keep avoiding me, or whatever this ..." Emma said as she gestured between herself and Regina. "I know you feel this connection too, its to strong not too but what I don't understand, is why it frightens you so much ?" Emma said frustratedly although her tone was almost pleading. Regina turned away from Emma so she could not see the frustrated tears that now welled in her eyes, but could still feel Emma's longingly stare burning holes into her back.

"Emma, I don't know what to say... I ..." Regina mumbled solely, she still didn't have any answers.

"Just talk to me" Emma said pleadingly. "Just tell me that you feel this too, tell me I haven't imagined it all. Do you feel anything for me at all?" Emma's voice started to break with emotion as she voiced her desperate plea. Regina still couldn't bring herself to face Emma, she knew what was left of her strength would dissolve as soon as she saw tears in those emerald eyes that were already tattooed on her soul.

"I won't deny our connection Emma" Regina said trying and failing to keep the emotion from her voice. "And I do care about you, but that is what makes this so dangerous. Their is too much in my life that I will not let you endure, I will not watch you suffer, I won't. That's why I can't accept this. I'm sorry Emma but i cannot give you what you want. You deserve better than that, better than me" Regina said with as much finality as she could muster and finally turned to face the young woman she was breaking her own heart for.

"No, you don't get to do that" Emma shouted angrily, she knew she was going to be faced with resistance but for Regina just to dismiss her like that was unacceptable. She promised herself she would fight for this and that's exactly what she intended to do. "You can't dismiss our destiny like that without even trying. I refuse to accept it" Emma said challengingly.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do. I'm trying to do the right thing, accept it or not, that's your choice, it will still not change the outcome" Regina said frustratedly, both woman now glaring at each other angrily from either end of the table. The silent tension swallowed up the oxygen in the room almost instantly as both women refused to back down. That tension was suddenly broken by the sound of commotion just outside the tent until one of the posted guards came stumbling through the entrance, shortly followed by a slightly taller man, Emma hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry Commander, Captain Jefferson insisted he speak with you immediately" the guard paused and looked at the floor before finishing weakly "I told him you weren't to be disturbed but I could not stop him". The other man just grinned wickedly in Regina's direction.

"I knew you wouldn't keep an old friend waiting, Commander." Jefferson sneered. "Besides your mother sent me and you definitely don't want to keep her waiting now, do you?" Jefferson added a little manically. Emma took an instant dislike to this man who turned his attention from a very rigid Regina to herself as he eyed her with curiosity and dark intent. Regina finally found her voice when she felt a surge of protectiveness flow through her as Jefferson's crazy eyes devoured Emma like prey.

"You overstep your place, Jefferson" the commander growled dangerously. The was no love lost between the too, in fact Regina despised this vile man, but he was one of her mother's favourites and also Captain of the Queen's personal guard. Her mother took great joy in their shared hatred of each other, and pitted them against each other in many things like prized fighters for her own entertainment. Jefferson turned back to look into angry brown eyes with a smug grin on his face.

"Now, now there's no need to get defensive" he chuckled manically enjoying the moment as he pushed Regina's buttons. "I'm just here to inform you that The Queen has issued you with an immediate summons back to the Dark Castle". He said as he pulled a parchment from inside his jacket marked with the Queen's seal and held it out. Regina snatched it from his hand with angry yet concerned eyes but before she could read it for herself, Jefferson snatched it back.

"There's more, the Queen also has a personal message for you and I quote, 'and tell her to bring her blonde whore with her !' The Queen expects you at the castle by midday tomorrow. " Jefferson added gleefully watching as the Commander's rage turned into something akin to fear.

"What does she want with Emma ?" Regina asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice. Jefferson laughed at her with gleeful delight, it was rare to unnerve the commander but Jefferson relished those moments, he always felt victorious in those moments.

"I'm sure she has her reasons and to be honest I don't really care. What surprises me though is that you obviously do and I know the Queen will definitely be interested in that development". Jefferson replied with a shit eating grin and an evil glint in his eyes. Regina's blood started to boil, not only was he threatening her but Emma as well, her eyes darkened over as she took a firm grip on the hilt of her sword although it remained in its sheath. She knew she couldn't let her rage make this situation any worse, Jefferson had already seen too much.

"Look Jefferson I know, we haven't always seen eye to eye but ..." Regina started to say, hoping to reason with him but Jefferson abruptly cut her off with a delighted chuckle before filling the tent with his disinterested tone.

"Save it Commander, your actions are own. I just enjoy watching the consequences" he sneered. He turned to Emma then who was still stood by the table like a startled rabbit caught in a snare as she silently watched their interaction. "I do hope you like the castle, I look forward to having you around" Jefferson leered at Emma with a wicked grin.

"Jefferson, please" Regina pleaded in a near silent whisper. Jefferson merely waved her off disinterestedly,

"Goodnight Commander, the Queen expects you by midday" and with that he turned and left, relishing in his victory and leaving the two woman now shocked, silent and both staring at each other with a scared and desperate looks in their eyes.

The silence seemed to last an eternity as both woman stood motionless, both their minds trying to process the startling new development to their current situation. Regina was the first to break the silence as she finally managed to put her brain back into gear.

"If we are to make it to the castle by midday tomorrow we need to leave immediately and ride through the night" Regina said as she started to move around the tent gathering up her amour and weapons. As she neared the table, it dawned on her that Emma hadn't moved or spoken she was still transfixed and frozen by this new information. "Emma" Regina said gently trying to bring the young woman back to the room.

"Emma, please" Regina pleaded, they didn't have time for this. "We really must get going" Emma's glazed over look finally found Regina when she felt Regina take her hand as she spoke, she saw fear and concern in Regina's eyes and that's when it all clicked. She was going to see the Queen and not a single cell in her body felt like it was a good thing. What did the Queen want with her, and why now. Emma felt as it the world was turned on its head, she started to tremble as fear and panic rushed through the veins. She was totally freaking out. Regina saw the emotions play across Emma's face as it escalated towards hysteria and in a preemptive move took a firm grip on the young woman's forearms and gave her a small shake and gave Emma a direct order.

"Do not do this. Not now, not here. I don't not know what mother wants with us but we cannot worry about that yet" Regina gently ordered. "I must go and inform the generals of our departure and summon our horses. You do ride, don't you?" Regina asked gently watching as Emma struggled to pull herself together. "Emma?"

"Ugh, No I never learned" Emma blurted in a near inexistent mumble as her eyes looked away sheepishly. Regina was right she couldn't do this now. She new Regina probably felt scared as well and yet she held it together and that filled Emma with a sense of shame. "I'm sorry" she whispered apologetically. Regina leant into her personal space and cupped Emma's cheek gently.

"I must go, we will talk on the road, I promise" Regina said sincerely and smiled gently. She needed to be strong, she needed to be strong for both of them, no matter how much she was terrified. Emma managed a small smile of her own and gave Regina a gentle nod and just like that Regina was gone and the commander strode authoritively out of the tent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thus had been riding hard for about three hours now and Emma was feeling very sore, numb and uncomfortable and let out a small hiss when she tried to readjust herself in the saddle. Regina noticed Emma's discomfort and gradually slowed Rocinante's pace gown to a gentle walk then was rewarded by a small sigh of relief from the young blonde in front of her.

"We are making good time in you need to rest for a while?" Regina asked compassionately. She still remembered how sore she was, when she first learnt to ride and knew it was worse for Emma as she didn't have the recent injuries that Emma has.

"I'm OK, just a little sore. We don't have to stop" Emma replied obviously wanting too but unwilling to be a burden. Regina took the subtle hint and veered the huge black stallion of the road an into the trees.

"There's a stream just ahead, we should probably rest the horse a while, we have been riding hard and he's unaccustomed to the added weight" Regina said with a playful smirk as Emma shifted again in front of her.

"I'm not that heavy !" Emma said with a playful pout of her own. "But a little rest sounds nice" Emma said with a politeful thankfulness that melted Regina's heart a little. It wasn't long before the stream came into sight, and when they came to a stop Regina made a swift dismount whilst Emma was made an awkward attempt before Regina helped her gingerly out of the saddle. Emma stumbled a little, her legs felt like jelly and she was definately thankful for Regina's firm grip on her elbow. Once Regina was sure Emma had firm footing, she let go and moved to untackle her horse. Emma went to help her, just like Daniel had shown her earlier but with a firm toss of rocinante's head, Emma found herself shoved a few feet back from where she stood whilst the horse let out a short of defiance. Regina couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the offended look on Emma's face.

"Don't take it personally, there isn't many people that he likes" Regina said with an amused tone. "Why don't you collect some firewood whilst I finish off" Regina suggested hopefully.

"I can do that" Emma said with a small smile, glad she could be of some use before disappearing into the brush. About twenty minutes later the horse had been feed and watered and both Regina and Emma sat either side of a small fire finishing up thier small meal of bread and cheese. An awkward silence had formed both woman knowing they needed to talk about the Dark Queen's summons but neither knew were to start. The longer the silence continued the more Emma's brain ran off with assumptions until she just couldn't bare it any longer.

"What do you think the Queen wants?" Emma asked nervously as green eyes sought brown through the flickering flames.

"I honestly have no idea, Emma. It could be anything" Regina said trying to keep the worry from her tone, but seeing Emma's eyes fill with fear she knew she had failed. "I doubt its anything good" Regina said ashamedly.

"Why do you think she wants me?" Emma asked in a fear laced tone.

"I don't know. I don't even know how she found out about you and that concerns me, but I'm more worried about what is she's going to do. That's why I wanted to send you away, I wanted to protect you from this, from her". Regina said defeatedly as she poked the fire angrily with a stick.

"Then leave me, leave me here, you could say I ran off or something" Emma said as the panic started to set in.

"We both know I can't do that Emma. I don't care what the Queen would do to me, but if she wants you then she would hunt you down and torture you for trying to flee. Besides there is no way I'm leaving you in the middle of nowhere, I can't do that, I won't" Regina said firmly. How she wished she could do as Emma asked but what she said was true, and as long as they were together, at least Regina could protect her as much as she could.

"I don't want to go to castle Regina, please don't take me there. I heard people say that most people who enter the Dark Castle never come out again and those that do, come back battered and broken" Emma said her eyes now filled with tears and hysteria in her voice. Before she had even realised what she was doing, Regina found herself the other side of the fire pulling Emma into her arms as she sat down.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you Emma, I never wanted this for you" Regina whispered into blonde hair as a silent tear rolled down her own face.

"I'm scared Regina" Emma mumbled into Regina's chest. Regina didn't say anything just held Emma little tighter. Slowly Emma's sobs started to ease as she relaxed into the safe, strong arms that encompassed her. As Emma began to settle, Regina pulled back slightly,

"Emma" she said gently, waiting for tear soaked eyes to meet her own. Once she had them she released Emma taking her hands as she turned to kneel in front of the scared young woman.

"I can't promise you everything will be okay, but I can promise you this" Regina said, allowing a brief pause to make sure she had Emma's full attention. "I will protect you from whatever it is, that my mother wants from us, from you as much as I can. I do not wish any harm to come to you and would do anything to save you from my mother. I care for you Emma, maybe too much and I fear that maybe why we have been summoned" Regina said with a heartfelt sincere honesty that she never knew she was capable of. But the reality of the situation was that Regina was truly scared of her mother and what her plans were, and even as her daughter, the commander and everything else there was only so much Regina could do. Emma saw the fear and honesty in Regina's eyes and her chest filled with an expanding warmth that smothered the fear she felt. She believed Regina, she believed Regina would give everything she had to save her from her plight at the hands of the Dark Queen and it made her feel safe and loved. Like destiny was reminding her that no matter what happens they were safer and stronger together. Emma sat forward taking Regina's face in her hands as she stared lovingly into uncertain eyes,

"I believe you" Emma said with absolute belief and kissed Regina gently. That brief kiss was full of so many promises and Regina meant all of them, even those she hadn't said aloud. Regina pulled away and smiled at the woman she silently vowed to give her life for, the woman she had fallen in love with as Emma returned the smile with a shy one of her own. She had never kissed anyone before and was now feeling a little embarrassed as she had not intended to do so.

"And I you" Regina said with certainty. "Now come, we must get going it will only make things worse if we were to arrive late" Regina said as she gently pulled Emma up onto her feet. Emma nodded gently, they were in this together now and maybe, just maybe things were going to be okay after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is where it starts to get dark and twisty and will only escalate from here ! Now are we ready to meet the Dark Queen ?!. As always let me know what u think. DM x**

 **Trigger Warning: Magical Violence**

Chapter 6

They had been riding for many hours now and it wasn't going to be long before they arrived at the castle. Regina slowed thier pace allowing herself a little longer to feel the comfort she found as Emma slept peacefully, resting against her as she sat in the saddle in front of her. It's was nice, it felt... Regina wasn't sure exactly how it explain it she just knew she wished to revel in it a little while longer so she did as she watched the sunrise.

Emma finally woke just as the Dark Castle came into view on the horizon. Emma couldn't remember what it was she dreamt about she just knew it made her feel warm, safe and loved. As they came down onto the approach to the castle gates, Regina straightened a little, Emma immediately sensing the shift from Regina to Commander and adjusted herself accordingly, the happiness and comfort they had been feeling was replaced with a sense of fear and dread as they entered the castle gates.

Regina rode straight to the stables were she gave very clear, concise and abrupt instructions on how to care of her horse. Emma thought that perhaps it was a little over the the top especially as these men were the grooms of the Queens stables, but just like Daniel had warned her Regina was definately very particular when it came to her horse and who was allowed to handle him.

As they made they're way through the castle grounds Emma found herself in awe, the Dark Castle was everything she imagined it to be. It was huge and looming with grounds that spread out into the distance until they reached the edge of the Dark forest on the western horizon. It was magnificent and powerful and as soon as they entered into the main foyer they were immediately approached by one of the stewards.

"Excuse me Commander, but the Queen wishes to speak with immediately and waits for you in the throne room" He informed them polietly if somewhat nervously. Emma had already noticed that most of the servants she had seen since they're arrival looked at Regina with a mixture of fear, uncertainty and in some cases even what looked like sympathy. The small man lead them down a long corridor with huge black oak doors at the end, and Emma just looked around in awe and wonder. Regina gave the sleeve of Emma's dress a little tug to gain her attention.

"Emma, listen" Regina whispered to her so the man leading the way could not hear them. Emma turned to look at Regina with a curious gaze. "Please don't not say or do anything, let me handle it. Promise me" Regina said firmly the last thing she needed was for Emma's habit of speaking out of turn to make the situation any worse. Emma saw the pleading look in Regina's eyes and gave her a firm nod agreeing that she'd keep her mouth shut, well try to at least.

As the entered the throne room, Emma was overwhelmed by its grandure but mainly by the way it made her feel. She felt threathened, scared and insignificant like a bug that was about to be squashed, her instincts making her freeze up. Regina noticed Emma freeze up next to her and gave her a light, unnoticeable shove in the small of her back guiding her through the room until they stood before the Queen who sat in her throne looking at them with a mixture of disdain and disappointment. Regina immediately dropped to one knee, whilst Emma still stood frozen like a statue, her brain finally caught up when Cora gave her a questioning glare and clumsly drops of onto her knees also.

"You summoned me, your majesty" Regina says nervously as her eyes were trained to look at the floor.

"Yes I did" Cora snapped although her attention remained fully on Emma. "This blonde whore of yours has given me a problem, and you know how I don't like problems" Cora spat as she sneered at the young woman in question her eyes full of disgust and contempt. In that moment Emma's fear disappeared briefly as became overwhelmed with anger, she was not a whore and really wished people would stop calling her that, she was still a virgin after all. Emma shook slightly as it took all her self control not to glare at the woman sat in the throne sneering down at her.

"Please forgive me your majesty but I do not understand how Emma has caused you a problem" Regina said nervously in a near whisper before looking up to see her mother with a smirk on her face and realisation in her eyes. Regina knew then that she had made a fatal mistake.

"Oh, the whore has a name does she ?!" Cora said with a cruel amusement that made Regina's skin crawl. She should never of let slip Emma's name because in doing so she had ultimately told her mother that she felt something for Emma and that never ended well for anyone Regina had ever felt things for. Cora chuckled with evil delight as Regina confirmed her suspicions as she watched realisation followed by panic cross Regina face.

"You see the problem is this" Cora began almost disinterestedly but Regina knew better. "The man you took this whore from was the Duke of the northern borders and heir to King George's throne. He is demanding that I return what was taken from him or pay him some kind of compensation for his loss and the injuries he sustained" Cora bites out angrily. No one would dare to demand anything from the Dark Queen but yet to refuse could lead to a war between the two kingdoms and it made her blood boil. Emma's stomach plummeted at this news, the anger at being called a whore violently replaced by fear terrified that the Queen would send her back to the violent man Regina had rescued her from.

"Please your majesty, please don't send me back to that monster" Emma blurted before she even realised she had spoken, her eyes filling with tears. Cora let out a hearty laugh,

"Oh, my dear girl, you are surrounded by monsters, you arrived with one" Cora laughed wickedly and missed it when tearful emerald eyes filled with hard defiance.

"Regina is not a monster. She saved me. She's a hero". Emma said challengingly, her words full of belief. Regina's body started to shake as panic set it, no one spoke to the Queen like that and survived. This situation had rapidly spiralled out of her control. Cora's laughter abruptly died at Emma's declaration, her face filling with dark rage as she bolted upright and used her magic to place a tight hold on Emma's neck raising her slightly off the floor as she began to slowly magially squeeze Emma's throat until she couldn't breath.

"What did you say?"Cora growled dangerously.

"Mother, please don't" Regina pleaded in a desperate whisper like the frightened 12yr old girl she used to be. Cora immediately snapped her attention to Regina releasing the stranglehold she had on Emma as she turned to face her daughter. Emma feel ungraciously onto the floor her throat burning as she struggled to regain her breath. The room was suddenly filled with an almighty crack as Cora smacked Regina across the face, knocking her to the floor and causing blood to spill from her lip. Cora looked at her daughter with an angry disappointment, that Regina had seen so many times before.

"Begging is beneath people like us Regina" Cora ground out irritably. "We take what we want, and right now I want this pathetic excuse for a daughter out on my sight, and take that blonde whore with you while I consider what to do. Mark my words Regina, if you make one more wrong move I will not hesitate to give your whore to my huntsman to play with" Cora smirked with wicked intent. "I expect to see you at dinner, I will inform you of my decision then. Now get out of my sight" Cora said dismissively and turns back to sit on her throne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as she was dismissed Regina leapt up from the floor and hastily fled the throne room dragging Emma firmly with her, they didn't stop until they reached Regina's personal chambers on the other side of the castle. When they reached the doors to Regina's chambers she pulled Emma through so forcefully that she ended up losing her balance and landed in a heap on the floor whilst Regina slammed the door behind them.

"Have you any idea what you've just done" Regina growled angrily. Emma looked up from the floor, those warm chestnut eyes she knew were filled with a rage and darkness that Emma had never seen before. She was honestly terrified in that moment as she was finally seeing the monster behind the legend of the Dark Commander and not the Regina that she knew.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't, I mean I couldn't help it." Emma blurted in a panic. "I was trying to defend you". Regina could see the fear in Emma's eyes and her heart ached a little but she's still to consumed by her rage to react to it, stalking into Emma's personal space, hauling the obviously terrified young woman to her feet.

"I do not need defending, not by anyone and certainly not by you" Regina spits out menancingly into Emma's face and drops her to the floor again. Inside Regina a war is raging her self control falling to keep her inner monster in check so with all her strength Regina turned and began to walk away before she did anymore harm.

"Cora's right, I am a monster, always have been and I always will be" Regina growled out full of self loathing as she hit the door in frustration.

"I don't believe that" Emma says with so much certainity that Regina almost believes her, but she doesnt. Not yet.

"Then your a fool" Regina bites back as she moved to open the door. "I will return just before dinner, I'll have one on the maids sent up to prepare you a bath" Regina snaps irritably not sure who she was more angry with, herself or Emma and storms out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

For a long time Emma just sits staring at the door scared and shell shocked. It was like none of it had really happened, like she was watching all these things happen to someone else. For the first time since meeting Regina, she had felt scared of the woman and she wasn't really sure how she felt about that. It was like Regina was two people, her Regina; the woman who rescued her, cared for her and the woman Emma was sure that her heart belonged to and then was the Dark Commander, scary and unforgiving, a monster created from darkness and pure evil. But the fact of the matter was that they were both the same person and Emma knew she couldn't have one without the other. Her head told her to flee, to escape from the darkness inside Regina and the threat of what the Dark Queen was going to do with her but her heart and soul told her she had to stay, to fight for the woman she loved and help set Regina on a new path, because even the evilest deeds can be redeemed by true love and maybe just maybe that was the connection they felt.

Emma suddenly felt very sleepy, she was both emotionally exhausted and tired from their journey to the castle, as she got up and laid down on the soft bed in Regina's bedchamber only thing that she knew for certain, was that she couldn't leave and in a way she never could, she was tied to Regina forever no matter how dangerous it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina decided to head for the training ground to blow off some steam, between her mother and Emma they had provoked her inner rage to a level she had not felt in a long time and subconsciously tightened the metal bracelet around her wrist. On her way to the training ground Regina stopped off in the servants apartments to look for Granny, the head cook. Granny was a kind lady but could be a formidable enemy if you found yourself on her wrong side. Granny had cared more for Regina than anyone else had her entire life, granny had witnessed all her pain and suffering at the hands of the mother and every cruel and twisted path of fate, that caused Regina to become the monster she was and yet loved her still. To Regina Granny was a constant slither of red in her blackened heart. It didn't take long to find her as she was nearly always in the kitchens and today was no different.

"Hello, Granny" Regina said as she walked over to where the old woman was rolling out pastry on the table. The old woman stopped what she was doing and looked Regina over with an intense scrutiny that Regina was so used to seeing, but with Granny it always came from a place of care.

"You've lost weight" Granny chided gently. Regina looked down at herself and realised Granny was right her clothes were a little baggier than they were the last time she was at the castle a few months ago.

"I guess I missed your cooking" Regina said with a small grin which made the old woman let out a small chuckle, before nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece this time. Now what do I owe for this unexpected visit ?" Granny said kindly but knew Regina was unlikely to be here without reason.

"I was hoping you could send one of the maids up to my rooms to prepare a bath for the young woman who is staying with me and attend to anything else she needs". Regina replied somewhere between an order and a request. Granny raised a curious eyebrow it was unusual for Regina to give her orders even though she had every right too.

"Ah, yes. I heard you returned with someone, the castle is abuzz with gossip over your new pet and how the upset and angry the Queen is about it" Granny said with interest.

"Emma is no pet !" Regina snapped although immediately regretted her outburst, she really needed to stab things.

"I can see that" Granny replied understandingly, if somewhat a little surprised but it was the knowing smirk that followed that made Regina shift with unease. How could this woman possibly know or understand anything she felt for Emma when Regina still wasn't completely sure herself.

"I won't have people gossiping about something that is untrue" Regina said trying to cover her outburst.

"Of course you wouldn't because everything people say about you is true isn't it?" Granny replied challengingly with a gentle fire in her eyes. Regina just sighed and gave up, it was pointlessly trying to hide anything from Granny.

"I just don't want Emma hurt or damaged anymore than she has to be, she doesn't deserve any of this" Regina said with a bitter tone as she waved her hand, gesturing around her.

"Neither did you" Granny replied gently knowing it would likely provoke Regina's anger. Regina shot Granny one of her infamous death glares.

"This isn't about me" Regina bit back with venom. Granny just shrugged dismissively and effectively cutting off her own line of conversation.

"I'll send one of the maids up shortly" Granny said as turned her attention back to the pastry on the table. Regina nodded in thanks and then started to leave but when she reached the doorway a sudden thought struck her like a slap in the face.

"Please could you not send Ariel or Belle or TInk for that matter" Regina asked nervously. It was no secret around the castle that Regina often used the maids as an outlet for both her physical and emotional needs, victims of the darker aspects of herself but she wanted those things kept secret from Emma for as long as possible, and when the time did eventually come she had no idea how she was going to explain them. Granny was no fool she knew why Regina didn't want those three anywhere near Emma and although she had half a mind to decline Regina's request as Regina had only herself to blame for her actions, the way in which Regina spoke about the young woman told Granny that she was important and the only thing Granny truly wished for was for Regina to find love and happiness.

"Elsa should be back from the orchard soon, I shall send her straight up when she arrives" Granny said with a warmly and knew she'd done the right thing when Regina's face softened as she gave Granny a thankful and relieved smile. "Now get off with you, I'm sure you have more interesting things to be doing than watching me make apple tarts" Granny said dismissively and with an accepting nod, Regina resumed her mission and headed for the training yards.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I've decided to post longer chapters 2x a week instead of shorter chapters every 2 days ! Hope that's cool, let me know what you think ! Hope your all enjoying the story... We still have a long way to go ! Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy ! DM x**

 **Trigger warning: mild torture**

Chapter 7

Cora was sitting in her study, her huntsman lay chained, bleeding and unconscious at her feet. She had been debating what to do about the whole Regina, Emma and the Duke situation for most of the afternoon and her huntsman had born the brunt of her indescison. She had thought initially just to give the girl back to the Duke and be done with it but after seeing Regina's reaction and the fact that Regina had begged for Cora to spare the girl all she really wanted to do was punish Regina for that reaction.

Cora let out a heavy sigh, she really didn't need this now not with the annual offering and festival in two days time, that's when the most cruel, twisted and malious punishment for Regina sprang to her mind.

"Mirror" Cora snapped and almost immediately the genie appeared before her in the large ornate mirror across from her desk.

"Yes my Queen" Came the deep voice of her once lover, now just a prisoner and her slave.

"Get me the Duke of the northern borders" Cora commanded, to which the genie instantly disappeared only to be replaced by the Duke a few moments later.

"How can I be of assistance your majesty" The Duke said with hesitant curiosity.

"Sir James, I believe I have found a solution to this dispute between yourself and the Commander" Cora said authoritively. "It appears that the Commander has taken quite a liking to this blonde so I would like to offer you my innocent in exchange".

"Your innocent ?" James asked with obvious confusion to which Cora merely rolled her eyes at his lack of understanding.

"Yes, my innocent. The girl who was to be the offering at the festival of Baccas and believe me my lord, she is of a much better quality than the one you have lost" Cora spat out angrily, angered by what she's having to give away just to teach her daughter yet another important life lesson.

"Your terms seem acceptable" The Duke replied sensing that refusing the Queen's solution wasn't a viable option. Cora nodded and smiled deviously.

"Thank you for your cooperation Sir James. I will have the girl sent to you first thing in the morning" Cora said as she waved her hand dismissively and just like that the Duke was gone from the mirror and the genie reappeared in his place.

"Pardon me my Queen, but its unlike you to allow to let the Commander get away with this knight in shining armour routine" The genie asked cautiously.

"Oh, believe me my friend she isn't" Cora smirked with sinister glee and dismissed him with a wicked laugh. 'Did you really think I'd let you get away with this Regina?' Cora mused darkly as she looked down at her huntsman with distain, and gave him a good hard kick which caused the semi conscious man to groan before her wicked laughter was the only thing left to be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was roused from tormented dreams about the Duke, Cora and who Regina really was by a loud, sharp knocking on the door to the bedchamber.

"Excuse me miss but you really should rise" Came the young sweet voice of Elsa, one of the castle maids, from the other side of the door. Emma sat up rubbing her eyes at the blinding midday sun before stretching out her stiff muscles and eyeing her surroundings curiously. Regina's room was as luxurious as any bedchamber you would expect to find in the castle and yet it was almost Spartan in appearance, it seemed to lack life and emotion, it felt cold. Emma was pulled from her thoughts by the unfamiliar voice once more.

"Miss, you really need to rise now" Elsa tried again.

"I'm up, you can come in" Emma said fee!ing somewhat uncomfortable talking to the unknown woman through a thick oak door.

"I beg your pardon miss, but no one is allowed to enter the Commander's bedchamber without her express permission" Elsa replied alarmed by Emma's suggestion.

"Oh" Emma said as she hopped out of bed, rushed across the room and opened the door startling Elsa in the process who nearly dropped the fresh towels she was carrying. "Sorry about that" Emma said apologetically as she placed her hand on Elsa arm in a placating gesture.

Elsa froze at the contact, she hadn't been at the castle long but long enough to be wary of those who the Commander took to her bedchamber. Emma immediately removed her hand from Elsa's arm and looked at her sheepishly, confused as to why such a simple gesture provoked such a reaction from the young maid. Elsa mentally shook herself and pulled herself together before speaking again.

"The Commander sent me to attend to your needs, I have prepared you a bath and some fresh clothes should be arriving soon" Elsa informed the blonde nervously. Emma felt confused, in comparison to everyone else Emma had met at the castle so far, Elsa appeared to be a nice, normal girl but was thrown by the way her behaviour seemed genuinely scared and a littlee stand-offish. Emma accepted the towels that the girl was nervously thrusting in her direction to which Elsa gave her a small grateful smile.

"I shall go and get your lunch miss, is thier anything else you require" Elsa asked hesitantly, looked to leave again as fast as she could.

"I don't think so" Emma said thoughtfully and just like that Elsa was gone leaving Emma asking the door to call her Emma. As Emma slowly adjusted to the shock of Elsa's hasty departure she slowly made her way towards the bath chamber. She couldn't help but think about the maids strange behaviour, Emma had always had the ability to get a sense of people very quickly and she felt that Elsa was in fact a nice, kind natured, sweet young girl probably only a few years younger the herself, a girl who probably needed a friend in this place just like her and Elsa probably felt exactly the same way Emma felt, like a tuna fish swimming amongst sharks.

Emma pondered this as she sat in the tub, she felt out of her depth. The last few weeks had been scary and intense and for the first time Emma found herself truly missing the comfort of home but she felt tied to Regina, like it was her destiny, she couldn't leave not yet anyway. Emma also felt that Elsa's strange behaviour had something to do with Regina, something she wasn't clued in on. Ever since she had arrived at the castle, Emma felt that she was missing a huge bit of castle life, like she was being sheltered from it, what was it that everyone was hiding from her and more importantly what was it that Regina was trying to protect her from. It was like a jigsaw puzzle without all the pieces. Emma decided that Elsa was probably the best way to find out what it was that Regina was so desperate to keep hidden. Regina herself had always acted a little strange around her ever since they met a few days ago but Regina's deflective behaviour had become even more extreme since they had arrived at the castle, but first she needed to test out her theory about Elsa.

When Emma eventually got out of the bath, she found fresh clothes waiting for her. As she dressed she heard someone moving about in the sitting room and assumed it was Elsa returning with food. Emma's stomach growled at that thought, Emma loved her food and she felt like she was starving so headed into the sitting room.

"Jesus. Who's coming to join us" Emma exclaimed as she saw the mountain of food Elsa was currently laying out on the table.

"Excuse me miss, I'm not sure I understand?" Elsa replied confused by Emma's reaction. Emma hadn't seen so much food in all her life, even back home the three of them wouldn't be able to eat it all and her dad's love of food was one they shared.

"Is this just for me?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"Yes miss but if you want something else I'll have it cooked and sent up" Elsa replied quickly hoping she hadn't offended the mysterious blonde with her choices.

"No, no it's not that, its just isn't this rather alot for just one person, there's no way I could eat all of that" Emma said quietly, quickly realising this was probably normal in the castle and her reaction to it wasn't helping to put the young maid at ease. "Would you like to join me?" Emma asked hopefully but Elsa just shook her head polietly in response. Emma decided to go out on a limb and test her theory about the young maid.

"Please, I insist there's far too much food for just me" Emma said in her friendliest tone, the moment she saw Elsa begin to reconsider her refusal, Emma added jokingly "You don't want me to tell the Commander you refused me do you ?". Emma realised her mistake the moment Elsa froze, Emma had never seen anyone look so scared in all her life and immediately tried to rectify her mistake.

"Hey, its OK I was only joking, look its fine honestly, please go if you have too" Emma said apologetically and was relieved when the young maid began to relax a little. "But I really can't eat all of this and I would really enjoy the company" Emma said pleadingly with sincerity in her eyes.

"I can stay for a little while, but then I really must get back to the kitchens" Elsa said weakly and Emma smiled brilliantly at her, making Elsa relax immensely.

"Good, I kind of feel a little lost and alone right now" Emma said truthfully as she gestured towards the chairs. Both blondes sat down and began filling thier plates but Emma could tell that Elsa was still feeling slightly scared and very uncomfortable so decided if she truly wanted Elsa to be her friend then perhaps she needed to offer up a bit of herself first, so she started with the truth.

"Please don't be scared of me, I mean you no harm, I'm just looking for a friend" Emma said staring at her plate. Elsa could hear the truthful desparation in Emma's voice but before she could reply Emma continued. "I just feel so lost right now, two weeks ago I was just a normal girl starting life out on her own now I'm being held at the Dark Castle, not sure if I'm a guest or a prisioner. I feel as if I've been thrust into a world I was unprepared for, I'm scared, I'm lonely, nobody talks to me, I feel like everyone is hiding this massive secret I'm not allowed in on and the Commander is..." Emma ranted tears now flowing freely and small sobs breaking out from her chest. "The Commander is, I don't know what the Commander is, is she kind, is she the hero that saved my life" Emma sighed into her plate but raising her head to look Elsa dead in the eyes before finishing "Or is she the monster everyone tells me she is?" Emma asked, her gut telling her she didn't really want to know the answer.

All Elsa's walls came tumbling down at the sight of the now distraught young woman sat opposite her and in that moment knew they had found at a friend in one another. Elsa wasn't sure Emma actually wanted an answer to her question and in all honesty didn't have one anyway.

"I'm not sure how to answer that" Elsa said as she reached out and took Emma's hand with reassuring smile, which was enough for Emma to start regaining some of her composure. "I've only been here a few months" Elsa began. "And for most of that time the Commander has been out on patrol" She added not really knowing how to comfort Emma.

"But you've heard stories, you must have?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Like I said I haven't been here very long but long enough to know and witnessed enough cruelty and suffering to last a lifetime" Elsa said quietly aware that the walls could hear. "The Queen is dangerous Emma and the Commander is her weapon" Elsa stated watching as Emma started to draw her own conclusions and saw the fear Emma felt with that statement. "Emma please listen to me. I have seen the depths of the Queen's cruel, twisted and sadistic ways of getting what she wants, and her unwavering thirst for power" Elsa said taking a solemnn breath before continuing, "She's relentless, unforgiving, malicious and manipulative and you should be scared of her if she has taken an interest in you, and I doubt even the Commander would defy her" Elsa said honestly fearfulful about what the Dark Queen wants with her newfound friend.

Emma sighed. "To be honest I don't know what either of them wants from me, part of me wants to run so I don't have to find out but a bigger part of me feels bound to the woman who saved my life, I kind of feel that I need to stay to see where this connection I feel with the Commander will take me and where it all ends" Emma replied solemnly.

"Running wouldn't do any good anyway" Elsa intercedes. "If the Queen wants something from you then she will have it whether you run or not. When her huntsman escaped she burnt down the entire Dark forest to find him, then ripped out his heart so he could never disobey her again" Elsa said knowing full well she wasn't making the situation any better, but knew the blonde needed some truth.

"I heard rumours that she could magically rip out people's hearts but I never really believed it" Emma said curiously..

"She can I've seen it" Elsa replied praying that was not what the Queen intended to do to Emma. The rest of lunch was filled with an awkward silence as neither woman knew what to say. It was long before Elsa started to clear way the dishes,

"I really must get back now, but I will return later to help you dress for dinner" Elsa said with a kind smile as she made her way towards the door.

"Thank you" Emma replied as she followed Elsa to the door. "For everything" Emma said sincerely as she opened the door for the maid. Elsa just nodded and hurried off down the corridor her arms full of dishes. But as Emma tried to move out into the corridor to see her off she was stopped by two guards who were posted outside Regina's chambers.

" I'm sorry miss but the Commander has ordered that you are to remain confined to her quarters" One of the men said irritably. Emma just huffed and retreated back inside.

Once she was back inside she went and sat by the fire while she contemplated what the Queen was likely to do about the Duke situation. She thought that maybe she would be better off being returned to the Duke because if she she wasn't, what was the Queen going to do with her and could Regina protect her from it it even if she wanted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The late afternoon sun was unrelenting as it shone down fiercely upon Regina and her sparring partner Ruby, both women watching each other cautiously waiting for the next attack. Ruby lunged forward with a body shot which Regina deflected easily before countering Ruby's next attack with a side step and a glancing strike which knocked the sword clean from Ruby's hand, the next thing Ruby knew she was looking at the sky with Regina's sword at her throat her face smirking with victory. As Regina stepped back, Ruby still continued to lie on the floor exhaustion finally winning out for a few moments before raising herself to her elbows and looked at Regina expectantly.

"OK, so we've been at this for hours now. Are you going to tell me what's really going on, or are we going to keep pretending that you need the practice" Ruby probed gently.

"It's nothing maybe you just can't handle the pace anymore, wolf " Regina snapped slightly unprepared for the question, she had been in her own thoughts most of the day, her anger from earlier only slightly dissipated by the sparring. She still hadnt got a clue what to do either and that kept her distracted. Regina knew who she was, or thought she was. Why did she care about Emma and why did she care what happened to her?. It just wasn't like her, why did she save Emma from the Duke? The truth is, there was a time when she herself had often done what the Duke attempted. What was it that this blonde had over her? Regina kept thinking back to her encounter with the blue fairy.

"Commander ?" Ruby said trying to pull Regina back from wherever the hell she was. "Commander" Ruby tried again, but still nothing. "Regina" Ruby said loudly, knowing that should get her attention. It did but all it earned her was a death glare. "Look I know were a bit complex, but I still like to think you can talk to me, if you want to" Ruby said cautiously, knowing she was treading into dangerous territory in regards to Regina's ever so extreme personal boundary issues.

Regina knew she should of let Ruby become her friend years ago but despite what she thought Regina still kept the wolf at arms length, although if Regina really thought about it Ruby was still the closest thing Regina had to a friend other than Daniel and perhaps Mulan but neither one of them was here. Her army should be arriving tomorrow but still hadn't received word as to which time of day. Maybe Regina did need to get everything of her chest, she felt so weighed down by her lack of understanding maybe outside perspective was what she needed.

"Not here" Regina said firmly. Ruby jumped to her feet, thrilled yet surprised by Regina's acceptance. It was probably only the second time Regina had ever accepted her offers to listen or talk too despite how many times she had offered. Regina quietly lead them back through the training yards, depositing their weapons as they did so. Then through the courtyard and out towards the gardens and it wasn't long before they found themselves by Regina's favourite apple tree. Regina sat down by its base, closed her eyes and let out a wistful sigh. The tree reminded Regina of happier and much less darker times, back when she was a child and her stepfather was still alive and it always seemed to relax her somehow. Cracking open one eye, Regina saw Ruby still standing looking awkward, and gestured for her to sit, which Ruby did without hesitation.

"What I am about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone" Regina said staring Ruby straight in the eyes until her wolf gave her a small nod of understanding. "About four months ago...". Regina began. She told Ruby about her attempted suicide and its intervention from fate via the blue fairy. She told Ruby how the blue fairy had told her about a young blonde woman who would be Regina's salvation, lead her on a path of redemption and help Regina slay her own darkness. Then five days ago, Emma walked into that tavern. Regina told Ruby what had happened that night with the Duke and how Regina saved her life and so much more. She told Ruby about how they were summoned by the Queen and how the Duke was demanding Emma's return. Now she was waiting on her mother's desicison. "..and the only thing I do know is that I feel bound to Emma like no one else before and if i'm truly honest and was to believe what the blue fairy said is true, then I just feel that Emma was the blonde she was talking about, I'm almost sure of it" Regina finished with certainty. Ruby just sat there in a shocked almost catatonic state her mind rapidly trying to process everything Regina had told her and confessed too.

"Are you just going to sit there gawking at me or are you going to say something" Regina snapped irritably. She had just bared her soul and Ruby was looking at her like she had grown two heads. Ruby opened and closed her mouth a few times like a goldfish as her brain tried to form words. "This was a complete waste of time" Regina spat bitterly and began to get to her feet. Ruby finally snapped out of her trance and reached out grabbing hold of Regina's arm to stop her leaving.

"No, wait" Ruby practically shrieked. Regina just glared at the invasive and offending hand on her arm causing Ruby to throw her hands up in immediate surrender. "Look, I'm sorry, its just, its just a lot to take in, you know?!" Ruby said gently with guilt in her eyes, Regina just sighed and sat back down.

"State the obvious why don't you" Regina said with disappointment, she had hoped Ruby would have so answers but then again she had hoped she would of had some too by now. They sat there in what seemed like a never ending silence until Ruby finally spoke,

"So let me get this straight, the blue fairy told you that this girl Emma was your happy ending and would help you become something more than you are now?" Ruby said choosing her words carefully.

"Didn't I just say that" Regina irritably, as the wolf was just rehashing what she had already said.

"Yeah, it a really long winded kinda way !" Ruby joked trying to ease the tension that filled the air. Regina just rolled her eyes disapprovingly.

"If you've got anything to say will you please just get on with it, for the sake of my own sanity" Regina sighed with annoyance, relaxing slightly at Ruby's attempt at humour.

"Well if I was you and emma was my chance at happiness I'd grab it with both hands and never let go no matter what the cost was" Ruby said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well your not me and your don't have the Dark Queen as your mother" Regina snapped, it wasn't that easy, it would never be that easy.

"True, I don't have a mother remember" Ruby shot back angrily, Regina's comment stirring painful memories deep within, pain inflicted by the Dark commander.

"Mind your place, wolf. I spared your life that day" Regina said sternly, effectively shutting the door on that particular conversation. Ruby knew she shouldn't of brought the subject up as soon as the words fell from the mouth, the memories were just as painful for both of them.

"Look the only thing that matters right now is what Cora decides to do about the Duke's demands. Once you know that answer maybe the rest will be easier to figure out. But I will say this" Ruby paused to check she still had Regina's attention. "If Emma makes you happy, then don't give up on it, fight to keep it God knows you deserve some" Ruby said sincerely, she really did mean every word. She wanted Regina to be happy, there was a time were she thought she was the one to do that but it just never played out that way.

"And mother ?" Regina asked. "She will never let me be truly happy you know that" Regina said with sad honesty.

"Well we will figure that bit out when we get to it, first let's wait to hear her decision at dinner" Ruby said with an air of finality as that was all the advice she could think to give right now. "Speaking of which we should probably head back you don't want to be late" Ruby said as she got to her feet.

"Now why would I want to miss yet another life altering desicison made on my behalf by my own mother. Look at what she's accomplished already" Regina said with self defacating mockery.

"Yeah she certainly puts the evil in evil Queen, she's done some pretty fucked up shit over the years, especially to you" Ruby said compassionately.

"You don't even know the half of it" Regina said bitterly her eyes filled with shame and guilt, and got up before the two of them silently made thier way back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, 50+ followers that's awesome ! Thank you for continued support, it means so much to me ! Reviews are always welcome, especially constructive ones ! So for the guest reviewer who only wrote these 3 words : This is boring ! My answer : If it bores you, don't read it ㈳3 ! To everyone else, Enjoy ! DM xx**

Chapter 8

By the time Regina reached her chambers, Emma was frantically fretting over Cora's desicison and if or how Regina could protect her from it. When Elsa had arrived about an hour to help Emma dress for dinner she had tried her best to calm Emma down but with little success. The only distraction from her frantic thoughts was when they went through Regina's closet looking for a suitable dress to wear but as soon as Elsa left, her thoughts and tears came flooding back.

When Regina walked into the sitting room she was immediately taken aback, not by Emma's frantic pacing but by the dress Emma had chosen to wear. It was a dress that she hadn't seen in a very long time, It fitted Emma like a glove, it was sea green in colour which matched Emma's sparkling emerald eyes perfectly. A lump formed in Regina's throat, Emma was truly the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Emma was so caught up in her own thoughts she hadn't even registered Regina's presence not until Regina finally found the ability to form words.

"That dress looks good on you" Regina said shyly blushing with her embarrassment at acting like a lovesick schoolboy when startled green eyes met her own adoring gaze. Emma's brain went into hyperdrive wondering if Regina minded the fact she had helped herself to Regina's wardrobe, a lump forward in Emma's throat for an entirely different reason before she spoke quietly.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed a dress Commander" Emma said nervously. Regina furrowed her brow in confusion, not because she cared about the dress but because Emma had never used her title when they were alone before. Emma took Regina's furrowed brow as a bad sign and immediately started tugging at the laces to the bodice in an attempt to take it off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..., I'll take it off" Emma said starting to get frustrated at why dresses had to be so complicated. Regina walked over to where Emma was and stopped the shaky hands that were tugging furiously at the laces.

"Please don't, like I said it looks amazing on you" Regina said sincerely before added shyly, "You look beautiful Emma" Berating herself on the inside for her behaviour. Emma looked up hesitantly,

"Are you sure you don't mind ?" Emma asked nervously. Regina didn't mind Emma wearing it, but the dress itself reminded Regina of a time where she had yet to discover the depths of her mother's villiany and before her own darkness had manifested itself. Regina was pulled from her thoughts went she felt Emma staring at her, a mixture of hope and curiousity in her eyes.

"Absolutely. It looks far better on you than it ever did on me anyway" Regina said as she finally managed to pull her gaze off the beautiful woman in front of her. "I must change before we go to dinner" Regina added quickly before disappearing into her closet to fetch some clothes. As Regina headed for the bathchamber, Emma who had just been watching her move around the room finally broke the silence.

"What's going to happen to me, Commander?" Emma asked fearfully.

"I do no know" Regina stated suddenly like she was devoid of emotion. Inside her heart was crumbling over the possible answers to that question and disappeared into the bath chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were both ready they headed for the dining room, Emma's fear visibly grew with each step until she was practically shaking and Regina could feel it rolling off her in waves. Regina wished thier was something she could do or say to ease Emma's fear, to reassure her that things would be OK even though she knew it wasn't going to be. It was then that it occurred to her that neither of them was prepared for what was about to happen but Emma especially. Regina grabbed hold of Emma's trembling hand and pulled them to a stop.

"Emma stop. Please listen to me" Regina said in hurried tones. "I do not know what is about to happen, and I swear to you I will do what I can but my mother..." Regina whispered before trailing off with uncertainty. Emma could see her fear reflected back in Regina's eyes and it pretty much confirmed everything she felt. Regina pulled herself together and the emotion she felt was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "Please try not it make it any worse" Regina added, obviously hinting about what had happened this morning. Emma managed a small nervous nod, before Regina quietly guided them through the doors and into the dining hall.

As Emma nervously entered alongside Regina she barely had a chance to take in her surroundings before Cora's cold and condensending tone filled up the room.

"Timekeeping was never one of your strong points Regina but you would think you would at least try an make an effort to be on time when we have important matters to discuss" Regina cringed at the stinging remark whilst Emma just stared at Cora in disbelief. They were early.

"I'm sorry my Queen we were delayed due to unforseen matters" Regina humbly apologised only now noticing Cora's attention was firmly on Emma as thier gazes were still locked. Cora held Emma's confused gaze for a few more moments, with a slight hint of a smirk before waving it off.

"It is of no matter" Cora said uninterestedly and indicated for them to sit. With a gentle nudge from Regina, Emma began to make her way to the table only now realising her and Regina weren't the Queen's only dinner guests. Seated at the table were two men, one if them was Jefferson, Capt of the Queen's guard who she had already briefly met and had taken an instant dislike too, the other she had never seen before. As they drew closer the person who caught Emma's attention the most was the man kneeling by the Queens side, his eyes were cast downwards, his body although well muscled was covered in scars, some fresh some old, lash marks and bruising of multiple colours. He also wasn't wearing much of anything really just a loincloth and a collar with a leash attached, the other end of which disappeared under the table and was obviously resting in Cora's lap. Regina clicked her tongue angrily, this was the second time in as many minutes Emma was staring and knew her mother needed no provocation. Emma didn't even realise she had stopping moving until Regina shoved her forward once more causing her to stumble ungraciously. Cora to rolled her eyes in annoyance before Regina guided them to the two remaining seats and forcibly pushed Emma down into one. Regina felt confused as to why Baelfire was here ? He was the son of the Dark One until Cora had killed Rumpelstiltskin and gave Baelfire sanctuary as long as he entered into her service, now he was the Queen's high priest. To Regina his presence at dinner didn't make sense unless... But her thoughts were interuppted by Cora's authoritive voice.

"Now we are all here, let's eat first shall we, I do believe dinner is ready" Cora ordered. Almost immediately a few maids started to bring in and place various dishes on the table in front of them. The majority of dinner passed in relative silence, with the occasional pleasantry or bit of small talk it was only as the maids started to clear away the dishes that Cora finally spoke again.

"I called you all here for two reasons. Firstly I am pleased to announce that Prince Henry will be returning to the castle at the beginning of next week, so Jefferson I need you to up the levels of security and maintain them not only during the festival but until Henry departs for Meerkan in two months time" Cora said authoritively. Regina tensed up at the mention of Henry's name and Emma saw a brief flash of pain and guilt in her eyes before before she quickly slipped back into the ever stoic commander once more.

"It will be done, your majesty" Jefferson replied obediently.

"Good" Cora stated as she turned to address Baelfire. "Secondly, it seems that the Commander here as caused us a slight problem" Cora mused as she gestured to where Regina and Emma both sat. "The Duke of the northern borders and the Commander have had a spat over this blonde whore sat at my table. As a result Anna has been sent to the Duke as a form of compensation" Cora ground out irritably, angry at the Duke for demanding compensation but more so because she had no choice but to give it to him.

"I see, my Queen so what do you wish to do? I think it unwise to cancel the offering?" Baelfire replied confused.

"Oh do not worry my friend, I have no intention of cancelling anything. Emma here will take her place" Cora replied almost gidderly

"I see" Baelfire mused before giving Emma the once over. "Are you sure she meets the requirements my queen?!" Baelfire asked unsurely raising a curious eyebrow at the young woman in question.

"Yes I do believe she does. You can literally smell it on her" Cora said amused. Emma was completely confused. She had no idea what Cora was implying about her or what it was the Queen was volunteering her for but from the way Regina had tensed up and the worried expression in her eyes, Emma knew it was nothing good. Emma wasn't the only one who had noticed Regina's reaction, Cora did aswell and found herself wanting to drive the knife that she had just plunged into Regina's heart even deeper. "You do meet the requirements don't you Emma?" Cora asked with a knowing smirk as to what Emma's answer was going to be.

"I'm sorry, your majesty but I don't understand" Emma replied weakly. Cora merely sighed and rolled her eyes at Emma's stupidity before turning her stare upon Regina.

"Commander does she or does she not meet the requirements" Cora asked smiling deviously. Regina knew then there wasn't much she could do to protect Emma from her mother's plan and stared down at her plate defeatedly.

"Yes my Queen she does" Regina answered quietly, full of pain and dread.

"Excellent" Cora said delightedly before turning her attention from the defeated commander back to Baelfire. "Please make the nessercary arrangements" Cora informed him with an air of finality.

"Of course your majesty" Baelfire replied. "And who is to take the offering on behalf of our great god Baccas?" Baelfire asked intrigued although he had been around Cora long enough to have a pretty good idea as to where this was going.

"The Commander will do it" Cora stated matter of factly causing Regina's gaze to shoot straight to the mother with pain and disbelief in her eyes. Mother and daughter stared at each other for what like seemed an eternity before Cora let out an evil laugh.

"Oh, Commander don't look at me like that, this was what you wanted was it not? It's why you brought her here and why you took her from the Duke in the first place is it not?" Cora challenged if somewhat rhetorically. Regina didn't answer, how could she? Cora would know if she was lying and it would only make it worse for both her and Emma. So she just let her gaze fall back to her plate shamefully.

"Well aren't you the lucky one Commander" Jefferson grinned smugly "But if you feel unable to fulfil your role, I will gladly offer to take your place" Jefferson offered wickedly, Regina shot him a death stare. "Or not" Jefferson laughed causing Cora to smile victoriously.

Shortly after Cora dismissed the two men leaving Emma and Regina alone with the Dark Queen once more and as soon as they were Regina finally spoke.

"Mother, please don't do this. Please don't make us do this" Regina pleaded. Emma knew something was very wrong, she had never seen Regina this vulnerable before and it scared her immensely.

"It is already done, besides let's not pretend you won't enjoy yourself when the time comes, after all we both know its secretly what you want" Cora said dismissively. Regina couldn't believe what was happening, she couldn't believe her own mother would make her do this, well actually she could, her mother had forced her to do much worse but there was always a small part of her that wanted to believe her mother wasn't capable of such evil acts.

"And if I refuse?" Regina said with as much strength as she could muster. Cora's face reddened in anger, angered by that small slither of defiance in Regina, that Cora had never managed to break.

"You won't if you know what's good for you Regina" Cora spat venomously. "But just for added incentive if you do refuse, I will let my huntsman take your place". This was the first time all evening the man kneeling at the Queen's side showed any kind of reaction at all, as he raised his stare from the floor to Emma, were he gazed at her with a predatory look in his eyes as he let out a hungry growl. Cora laughed menacingly,

"Would you like that my pet?" Cora asked all to were of what his answer was.

"Indeed I would my Queen" The huntsman replied dangerously.

"Good. So the choice is yours Commander, you can either do it or my huntsman will and we both know how he likes to tear apart young virgin girls".Cora snarled viciously.

Bang ! Emma's mind had finally caught up and it was all suddenly making sense, what Cora wanted from her and what Cora was making Regina do. Emma let out a gasp and turned very pale, fear, horror, dread filling every cell in her body, she felt sick. Cora found herself somewhat amused by the sudden reaction of the blonde in front of her.

"Looks like your whore has finally arrived at the same page, Commander" Cora laughed out wickedly causing both Regina and Emma to visibly flich. Cora yawned as she settled back in her chair victoriously. "You are both dismissed" Cora said abruptly and before Emma had realised she was moving, Regina had pulled her from her chair and they were both headed for the door. Just before they reached it, Cora's sharp authoritive tone filled the room one final time.

"Commander" Cora ordered, causing Regina to stop and face the one person in this world that she truly hated. "I trust the girl's virtue with remain intact until the festival, otherwise thier will be severe consequences, do you understand me?" Regina couldn't look at Emma when she dutifully replied.

"Yes my Queen, I understand" Regina's voice both weak and quiet.

"Good, then you are free to go" Cora said dismissively and with that Regina pulled Emma from the room, letting the large oak doors slam behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost two hours since they had returned to Regina's chamber's and Emma hadn't said a word or moved since Regina had sat her on the sofa by the fire. Regina was getting seriously worried and more alarmed the longer Emma remained in this catatonic state. In truth Regina had expected an completely different reaction from the wilful blonde than the one she was currently getting. Regina felt awkward. She wanted to reach out to Emma but what was she going to say? Cora's news had been devastating for both of them but more so for Emma, Regina had been in a similar yet different situation herself once and could easily imagine, the dreadful thoughts that were running through Emma's mind right now. She felt useless, her shame and guilt eating her insides for bringing all this upon the young woman she felt so bound to. She had to try...

"Emma, I'm sorry this is happening to you, but you need to try and deal with it" Regina said authoritively. As soon as Regina heard her words, she knew it didn't come out right and cursed herself internally. She couldn't communicate her own emotions, most of them short circuiting when she even tried to just connect with them. From very early on, it was drilled into her that emotions made you weak and she had shut them off for so long now they were like a foreign language she couldn't decipher. Regina's words however, did have an affect on Emma finally snapping her free of the catatonia she'd been since dinner. It was not the effect Regina wanted though because when Emma's eyes finally looked into her own, they were full of a deep rage that Regina had never seen before, and would never of wished to see in Emma's eyes, a rage with the potential for darkness.

"Deal with it?" Emma growled angerily. "How the hell am I suppose to deal with this?" Emma screamed her rage boiling over into hysteria.

"Emma please calm down" Regina ordered sternly. 'Urgh ! Why was everything coming out the wrong way' Regina berated herself.

"Calm down?" Emma seethed. "This is all your fault, I wish I'd never met you !" Emma screamed before fleeing into the bedchamber and slamming the door behind her.

Regina bore the scars of what her mother could do both physically and mentally but the truth of the matter was that, in Cora's eyes, Regina stepped out of line when she rescued Emma and now by sacrifing Emma like this was Cora's way of punishing her. Emma was right this was all Regina's fault but no matter how much guilt she felt she couldn't shake the words of the blue fairy. If Regina was honest with herself she believed with every fibre of her being, that Emma was the one the blue fairy was referring too so surely fate couldn't let this play out in this way. Regina wanted answers it the only one capable of providing those answers was a the blue fairy, but Regina had no way of contacting her, the only thing she could think of was returning to the rooftop where the blue fairy first appeared to her and hoped she would answer Regina's plea, and with that in mind Regina left her chambers to do just that.

Emma was lying face down on the bed sobbing into the plump feather pillows, slowly processing everything that had happened since she had met Regina, everything that was currently happening and everything that was going to happen. It was all too much, Emma felt completely overwhelmed, she never in a million years expected to lose her virginity this way and her head kept mulling over all the terrible ways in which it could happen. When Emma heard the door close to the sitting room, she realised that Regina had left her alone again when Regina had promised she would be there for her but in this moment right now, Emma felt completely alone and wasn't sure what Regina could do to save her. Feeling scared and abandoned Emma curled herself into a ball on top of the covers and cried until all her energy was gone and fell into a tormented sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina had been sitting on the same ledge of the same rooftop she tried to throw herself off a few months ago for hours now, praying and calling out for the blue fairy but she still had yet to appear. Regina was freezing, the whole castle had fallen asleep and she was beginning to feel very tired and a little hypothermic. As Regina started to slip into unconsciousness the blue fairy finally appeared, by this time Regina was to weak to move or talk, but the blue fairy hadn't come to talk she had come to deliver a message; Regina had been right in her belief, Emma was the one they spoke of, but Emma was also so much more than just Regina's true love and her way to redemption. The love they shared for each other was more than just true love, it was an epic kind of love, a love that lasts an eternity and would continue to bring them together across multiple lifetimes. Thier story would be told to and inspire generations but for it to become this Regina had to trust in it, she had to trust in Emma. Fate would always be there to lend a helping hand but would be unable to do so until thier connection was complete and just like that the blue fairy was gone again leaving Regina alone and unconscious on top of the castle roof.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know its late, im sorry real life got in the way ! So I give you this and a promise 2 get the next chapter upwithin 48hrs ! Glad you are all still enjoying, thanks for the reviews they keep me motivated ! DM x**

 **Trigger Warning: Torture**

Chapter 9

The first thing Regina noticed when she woke up was that it was not her bed she was in, the mattress was hard and the sheets were rough. The second thing she noticed was the very warm body that was snuggled up next to her, but breathed a sigh of relief when she realised she recognised the woman's scent. Regina cracked her eyes open a little just to confirm her suspicions and it was indeed Ruby lying next to her. What Regina couldn't work out though was how she ended up here, true she had woken up next to Ruby many times before but it was usually after a night of rough or extreme sex and Regina was fairly sure that hadn't happened as she was still wearing her underwear although she was wearing nothing else. Regina nudged Ruby multiple times until the wolf finally woke, when Ruby finally opened her eyes she grinned at Regina glad to see her awake and full of colour again.

"Glad to see your back with the living" Ruby said sleepily.

"Care to explain what you mean and how I ended up here" Regina asked quizzically as she raised herself onto her elbows to look directly at the young wolf she was currently sharing a bed with. Ruby flushed with embarrassment and turned away shyly as she began her explanation.

"Well I kinda heard from one of the servants what happened at dinner and thought you might need someone to talk too, so I went upto your chamber's but you weren't there so I followed your scent upto the rooftop. When I found you, you were unconscious and as cold as ice, so I picked you up and brought you here because I know you wouldn't of wanted anyone to see you that way" Ruby said nervously, hoping she had done the right thing. Regina sensed Ruby's uncertainty and raised Ruby's eyes to meet her own.

"Thank you Ruby, you really are a true friend despite that I don't really deserve it" Regina said with genuine sincerity. Ruby visably relaxed and flopped back down onto the mattress.

"Regina, you were practically at death's door when I found you, what were you doing up there" Ruby asked obviously confused as to why Regina was up there and why she had let herself fall into that state. Regina sighed and flopped back down next to her newfounded friend.

"I was waiting for the blue fairy" Regina said wistfully.

"Did she show ?" Ruby asked confused as to why Regina had sought her out in the first place.

"I'm not sure" Regina replied thoughtfully. "I think so".

"What do you mean, you think so ?" Ruby said now even more confused.

"Well after the events at dinner, I wanted to ask her what fate was playing at so I went up there as that was were the blue fairy came to me before. I waited for hours and by the time she did eventually show up I was pretty out of it, so I'm not sure if I hallincated it or not" Regina said with a shiver, remembering the cold that invaded her body.

"So what did she say ?" Ruby asked excitedly, secretly hoping for some epic life altering revelation and she wasn't disappointed. Regina relayed the blue fairy's message to Ruby word for word...

"...but I don't know what it all means, why does she have to be so cryptic all the time" Regina sighed frustratedly. Ruby looked at Regina with a big goofy grin on her face,

"How is any of that cryptic ?" Ruby said, her tone laced with a little bit of humour.

"What do you mean?" Regina replied suddenly confused.

"You know for someone so smart you really are a dumbass sometimes !" Ruby laughed out, which pushed Regina's buttons a little and she retailated by forcefully pushing Ruby out of the bed.

"Some friend". Regina grumbled irritably as Ruby hit the floor with a yelp ! Seeing the frustration, fear and confusion in Regina's eyes, Ruby calmed herself.

"Look I'm sorry its just think about what you said to me yesterday and think about what the blue fairy said to you last night for a moment" Ruby emphasised her point with a brief pause and once she saw the dawning of finally understanding the blue fairy's message in Regina's eyes, Ruby continued "Go to Emma, go talk to her tell her how you really feel and let her in and when you do I bet your find the answers your looking for" Ruby said with a wisdom Regina was starting to believe in.

"And the Queen ?" Regina asked hopefully.

"Hey I'm not a prophet, but I'm sure your figure out something especially if you and Emma figure it out together" Ruby replied with a hint of the same wisdom. Regina climbed out of bed and helped Ruby back up of the floor and for the first time in year's she hugged someone. Regina pulled away to find a radiant smile on the young wolf.

"Thank you, Ruby" Regina said gratefully.

"Your welcome, now go talk to Emma" Ruby ordered. Regina returned Ruby's smile and gave a small nod. Once she was dressed, she left to find Emma and hopefully her happy ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina managed to sneak back to her chamber's unnoticed as the other inhabitants of the castle were only just beginning to rise. When she got there she found Emma still asleep on her bed and on closer inspection she saw Emma's eyes were red and puffy and dried tear streaks on her cheeks. Regina's heart suddenly felt very heavy, the shame and guilt of her actions weighing it down. There was no doubt in Regina's mind now that she loved Emma and yet she abandoned her last night when Emma needed her comfort and support. Regina knew she couldn't make Cora's decision go away, there was no way they could run for it either but somehow she had to make it right, although she had no idea how to do so. Maybe Ruby as right maybe they could figure it out together. Regina sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook Emma's shoulder until two bloodshot eyes finally opened and bore holes in the depths of Regina's soul.

"Emma I'm sorry I woke you but we need to talk" Regina said gently. Emma shifted and sat up with a confused look on her face.

"You came back ?" Emma said in disbelief and Regina's heart felt yet another punch, Emma felt alone and abandoned and once again the blame was solely on Regina.

"Of course I came back, Emma you mean so much more to me than you realise" Regina said with certainty.

"I wish I believed you" Emma muttered staring down at the lose thread she was currently playing with on the bedspread and with those disbelieving words Regina realised it was now or never. Reaching over and stilling Emma's trembling hands with her own.

"Emma there are some things I need to tell you, things I've been afraid to speak of before" Regina said confidently and this time when Emma's gaze connected with Regina's own, Regina saw hope and intrigue which gave Regina the courage to continue...

"It's true what people say about me Emma, I am a monster. I've done some terrible and awful things, things that most people wouldn't be able to live with but I did. I let the darkness hat has surrounded me my entire life invade my soul like a disease until I no longer felt the shame and guilt of my actions, that's when I truly became the Dark Commander". Regina closed her eyes, afraid of what emma could see in them.

"I was ruthless, devoid of emotion, I was nothing but a weapon, a tool used to statisfy the Queen's thirst for power. A few months ago I returned from yet another display of the Queen's control, I realised there was no light left within me, just darkness and I just wanted it all to end" Regina said ashamedly, turning away from Emma as she did so not wanting to see the judgement in her eyes. A tense silence silence started to fill the room as the courage Regina felt earlier started to wain but Emma saw this a gave Regina's had a gentle squeeze in encouragement.

"It was night of my birthday I almost gave in and threw myself off the roof of the castle but fate intervened and sent the blue fairy to me with a message she told me that I had not served my purpose yet and I would see light in my life again. I was beginning to lose faith in what I had been told, then you walked into that tavern and that's when I truly started to believe. Emma your surrounded by light and goodness and I find myself drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Every moment I spend with you, light fills yet another dark corner of my soul and what I realise now is that fate was talking about you Emma. You brought light into my life again and you made me feel in here" Regina said truthfully as she placed Emma's hand over her heart and looked into Emma's bright green eyes.

"When I'm near you my heart feels, even though I had thought it had shrivelled up and died long ago and if I have a greater purpose in this life than what I am now, I know its tied to you. Emma from the moment I rescued you, you became everything to me. I love you Emma and will continue to love until my dying breath but the real question is can you love a monster ?" Regina said her voice finally cracking with insecurity. Regina's confession had sent them both on a fast emotional rollercoaster, and Regina herself now felt broken, scared, bare and insecure. Tears started to well in her eyes and stared down at the blankets as she fearfully waited for Emma's response.

After a few moments Emma's emotional rollercoaster finally stopped, she felt overwhelmed with elation, love, light and happiness. Emma smiled brilliantly and brought her hands up to cup Regina's face gently bringing Regina's eyes to met her own. One set filled with fear and insecurity the other filled with love and adoration.

"Definitely. I already do" Emma said with so much honesty and certainty that the tears in Regina's eyes began to fall freely out of pure joy and relief. Emma gently wiped the tears away before pulling Regina's face gently towards her own and when thier lips finally met it felt like fireworks, a kiss that was soft and tentative at first but was filled with so many promises; a promise of love and support, a promise of shared trust and mutual respect, but it also felt like so much felt the beggining of something epic, like both thier lives truly began in that moment. As the kiss intensified so did they're emotions, every part of them felt connected like two half's of the same soul.

Regina suddenly pulled away and Emma saw fear in Regina's eyes. It was the fear that Regina associated with happiness, for whenever she felt truly happy before it had always been destroyed; mainly by her mother, until eventually she found pleasure in destroying the happiness of others with endless suffering and torment. It helped shape her into the monster her mother wanted her to be and Regina now feared that Cora would destroy her happiness once again by any means possible, but what scared her the most was that even if Cora didn't intervene, her own darkness was more than capable of destroying her own happiness if she lost control of it.

At first Emma was startled by Regina's sudden departure, she was revealing in the emotions she now knew they both felt. She felt like she had found her destiny, like the connection they felt was worth more than life itself but when she saw the fear and vulnerability in Regina's eyes it unnerved her.

"Regina, what's wrong ?" Emma asked hesitantly. Regina could see the love and compassion in Emma's eyes and panicked.

"Emma, I can't... We can't.." Regina started to say before Emma interuppted her.

"Regina, its OK we've found each other now, we can do this together" Emma said with absolute belief.

"No Emma we cannot" Regina said abruptly slamming her walls back up and retreating back behind the Dark Commander.

"Don't do that" Emma said angrily. "Don't hide from me" Emma said as she roughly grabbed Regina's hands as the commander began to walk away from Emma once more. "I love and trust you Regina and I'm not scared of you or this connection we share but you need to trust me and trust that I will love you no matter what happens" Emma said with so much love and honesty, that Regina knew she either had to let Emma in now or would she would push her away forever.

"Emma I'm so scared, I just don't know we are going to get through this. I'm engulfed by darkness's, a darkness you've barely scratched the surface of. Thiers only so much control I have over it and I don't want to hurt you Emma" Regina said fearfully, scared by her own awareness of what she was capable of.

"I have heard that stories of what you have done and what you are capable of and yet I'm still here, I'm still falling in love with you" Emma said honestly, relieved that Regina was finally letting her in and not running away.

"Hearing it and seeing it are two very different things Emma" Regina muttered dejectedly avoiding Emma's eyes again. Suddenly a lightbulb went on in Emma's mind. She needed to prove to Regina that Regina could trust her, that she could let Emma in and Emma needed to prove that she wasn't scared of Regina and of what Regina was capable of and suddenly clambered out of bed.

"Then show me !" Emma said demandingly, as she went to stand in front of Regina with determination in her eyes.

"What ?!" Regina spluttered disbelievingly, automatically thinking Emma's was asking her to hurt her.

"I said show me !" Emma repeated with an authoritive tone.

"I will not hurt you on purpose, Emma !" Regina snapped angerily and rose to her feet. Emma stepped forward and quicky kissed Regina softly.

"That's not what I meant" Emma explained with a little hint of humour and almost immediately Regina understood what Emma had actually meant and felt a little idiotic for jumping to such an extreme conclusion.

"Fine, I will but Emma please know that I am still the commander and I have a job to do. Some of which I know you will not like" Regina said, not sure if they should do this or not, as there where many aspects of the commander Regina wished for Emma to never see but also knew that if she truly wanted to be with Emma then she needed to see and know who Regina really was.

"I know Regina and I'm not afraid. I love you and want to know and love all of you including the darker parts if yourself" Emma said sincerely with a bashful smile. Regina pulled Emma into her arms and hugged her tightly, Regina doubted she we ever understand how Emma always knew what she was thinking and feeling.

"I love you too" Regina murmured into soft blonde waves and held Emma just that little bit tighter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They decided over breakfast that Emma would accompy Regina to her duties and rounds in the morning, then in the afternoon she would show Emma around some other parts of the castle before Regina had to attend a council meeting at dinner.

First they went to the barracks so Regina could check on the arrangements for her men, as her army should be returning that evening or in the early hours of tomorrow, as soon as she was statisfied they then continued into the training grounds so Regina could get a progress report on the new recruits for her army. Once they reached there, Regina immediately set of to find Braxas, when they found him Emma immediately felt nervous around the large, well built man who bore the battlescars of a lifetime of combat and loyalty. Braxas was one of Regina's most experienced and skilled generals, until he lost the sight in one eye during a particular nasty battle at which point he was retired from the battlefield and instated as Captain of the barracks by Regina as well as being in charge of equipment and training. After brief introductions Braxas lead them round the training yards giving status and progress reports on all the troops starting with the newest and ending with the few recruits that could join Regina's army when they departed on thier next mission.

Upon reaching the final group, Emma noticed that there was about 15-20 recruits of both sexes, mixed races and ages, although most seemed to be in their early to mid twenties. Regina asked Braxas to line up the recruits for inspection. Emma stood quietly at the sidelines, watching, Regina in true commander mode as she walked up and down the rows, Braxas providing a personal report on each recruit until Regina caught something she didn't like out of the corner of her eye. At the end of the row was a well built young man who was utterly distracted by Emma who was beginning to look slightly bored, Regina paused and silently pointed the man out to Braxas before continuing with there progression down the line. By the time they reached the man he was so lost in his sick fantasy's about what he could do to Emma, he hadn't even registered that Braxas and the commander where stood in front of him and Regina's blood boiled when she caught the dark, lustful and predatory look in his eyes. How dare he ?! Emma was hers !

"Name !" Regina snarled at him, gaining both his and everyone else's attention including Emma's. The man snapped back in line at full attention before speaking weakly.

"Michael, Commander" He replied. Regina punched him hard in the stomach without warning causing him to double over in pain before dropping to his knees.

"Don't you ever look at a woman that way, in my presence ever again, you worthless scum, now get to your feet !" Regina ordered angerily. The man struggled momentarily to get back onto his feet and it was only when he finally managed it, that the Commander spoke again, this time addressing the whole group whilst maintaining eye contact with the man she was infuriated by.

"As soldiers, you have but one job and that is to follows orders. Failure to do so will result in methods of punishment and discipline." Regina informed them authoritively. "Captain, please tie this man to the whipping post" Regina ordered nonchantely. The young man in question began to freak out, as shock and fear overcame his senses.

"What... You can't... I didn't..." The man shrieked as Braxas started dragging him through the courtyard and began to tie him to the whipping post. Regina ordered the rest of the group to line up to witness what the cost of disobience within her ranks would be.

"This man disobeyed a direct order, he broke from attention to lust after something that does not belong to him" Regina said, adding venom at the last part, which Emma didn't miss. Regina turned her attention back to the recruits as she addressed them. "Distraction on the battlefield, can cost you your life. Remember that !" Regina said as Braxas had finishing tieing up the man and was now on his way back to her, whip in hand. After Braxas handed over the whip, Regina tested it a few times before unleashing her rage upon the young man's back, rage provoked by a simple lustful stare at something that was hers alone. The whip tore through the man's flesh with ease and after a few strikes, Regina felt her rage start to dissipate. She paused briefly to look at the recruits, true there were a few pale faces but they all stood perfectly in line and at complete attention. Lesson learnt. Regina walked over to stand in front of the group before picking one out randomly.

"Name" Regina ordered.

"Frederick, Sir" The man replied dutifully. Regina smiled a little at the man's slip up, it had always amused her when people addressed her this way, before handing out the whip to him.

"10 more lashes" Regina ordered. Frederick nodded nervously as he took the whip from Regina and took up his position. Ready and waiting. Regina moved to one side and nodded at him to begin.

Emma watched the scene play out before her with shock and horrified bewilderment. The stench of flesh blood, the crack of the whip and the sounds of ripping flesh made Emma feel sick and pale. Braxas had come to stand next to Emma a while ago but she had been so transfixed in what was taking place in the centre of the courtyard, she had yet to notice him. Braxas watched the tirade of emotions play across the young woman face.

"She's a good teacher, you know" Braxas said honestly, achieving his goal by refocusing Emma's attentions away from the cruel punishment she had been fixated on.

"Good ?! How is any of this good ?" Emma asked in disbelief. Braxas snorted at Emma's innocence.

"Well in the last ten minutes, she has taught these recruits three very important lessons" Braxas stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Which are?" Emma asked with doubtful curiousity.

"Well the first lesson, is the most obvious one : disobeying a direct order will be severely punished. Second ; distraction can cost you greatly especially in battle and thirdly ; that we all must follow orders even if we don't like or agree with them. Granted at times the Commander's methods may seem a little harsh but they immediately gain the men's respect and obedience. There isn't a single soldier in the Commander's army that wouldn't be proud to fight and die for her, whether it was alongside her or under her orders, and that is what makes the Commander a great leader" Braxas explained helping Emma to come to understand Regina's actions a little better, although still thought that the level of violence was unnessercary, but that had more to do with the way the man's punishment was still assaulting all her senses.

Regina glanced over to where Emma and Braxas stood, her old general obviously trying to explain something but Emma's focus had shifted back to the whipping before her, resulting in Emma looking rather sick and pale again. While noting Emma's obvious distress and also the fact that the young man in question was starting to !ose consciousness Regina decided that the lesson was over.

"That's enough" Regina ordered. Frederick ceased his actions and stepped back, releasing a nearly inaudible sigh of relief. "Captain" Regina said and in a flash Braxas was back by her side. "Make sure this man is taken to the healer's quarters"Regina ordered before turning her attention back to the group of recruits. "I hope you all learned something today" Regina asked rhetorically. "You are all dismissed". With that Regina turned and walked back over to a very pale Emma who was still standing silently at one side of the courtyard.

"Come we are done here" Regina ordered still in her commander mode although cringed inwardly at the way she just addressed her true love. They didn't speak again in until they were far enough away from the training yards that the clattering if swords sounded someway off in the distance.

"Emma, are you OK?" Regina asked nervously, as it was unlike the blonde to be quiet this long.

"I'm fine" Emma shot back unconvincingly.

"Obviously your not" Regina said with a little irritation hidden amongst the concern. "I'm sorry you had to witness such disclipline " Regina added a little more apologetically, than irritated.

"It's OK Regina, honestly" Emma said a little more believingly. "I asked for this remember".

"Yes but asking and seeing are two very different things. I would understand if you are not OK with what you just witnessed" Regina said softly, Emma saw a flash of vulnerability in Regina's eyes, a vulnerability caused by Regina's fear of being rejected and abandoned, doomed to a life of darkness. Emma knew she had to be strong, but she wouldn't lie to the woman she loved either.

"Maybe I'm not OK, but I will be I promise and I know you were only doing your job" Emma said with understanding. "I'm not running yet, and I still love you" Emma said sincerely and smiled sweetly at the brunette. Regina let out a relieved sigh and managed a small smile of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we go folks just as promised, the next update within 48 hrs ! Enjoy ! DM x**

 **P.S Just a warning for any snowing fans out there, I would apologise for turning thier catchphrase into something Dark and twisted but... I'm really not lol !**

Chapter 10

"I sent word to the kitchens earlier that would have lunch in the gardens. I hope this is OK?" Regina asked now unsure of her romantic gesture. Emma just smiled lovingly at her,

"That sounds perfect" Emma said happily as she intertwined her fingers with Regina's, as they continued to walk in the direction of the gardens. They walked hand in hand until they reached a small courtyard, at the centre of it sat a the most beautiful apple tree, Emma had ever seen. Emma was so in awe of the magnificent tree, she had yet to notice the small pinic later out beneath or the look of sheer joy in Regina's eyes at the reaction her tree evoked in Emma.

"This is my apple tree. I've tended to it since I was a child" Regina said as she walked over to the pinic blanket and sat down, waiting for Emma to join her. "I always seem to find myself here when I need time to think or just be alone" Regina started to explain nervously. Emma saw Regina's nervous statement for what if was, Regina was attempting to let her in and it filled Emma with love and warmth.

"It's beautiful Regina" Emma said in awe and began to study the tree more closely, finding two sets of initials carved into the bark surrounded by a heart. One set read R.M, the other had been scratched out, but you could just make it out. "Who's S.W ?" Emma asked, her voice full of intrigue and sparkling curiousity in her eyes.

"She's just someone I used to know" Regina muttered solemnly before gazing out into the distance. Emma was filled with compassion at the sight of the older woman struggling with her emotions as old memories were drawn to the surface. Emma realised in that moment, that there would be times when she would need to be the emotionally strong one in this relationship and even though she never imagined to have to play that role, she accepted the challenge. She wanted to be that person for Regina. Emma walked over and gently sat down next to Regina, who was now so lost in her painful memories that she didn't even registered Emma's presence until Emma tentatively held her hand.

"Will you tell me about her ?" Emma asked with gentle encouragement. Regina closed her eyes and let out a deep breath, before turning her gaze to look into curious yet supportive emerald eyes. Emma smiled and gave Regina's had a gently squeeze in encouragement.

"S.W stands for Snow White, she was my sister..". Regina said with little emotion as she began her story. Regina told Emma how she was two summers when they moved to the castle after her mother married King Leopold and first met Snow who had just turned thirteen summers, Leopold's daughter from his previous marriage and heir to his throne. She told Emma how Leopold was a kind and caring man, the only father Regina had ever truly known. Three years later, the king was dead, she was fatherless once more and the Queen was relishing her new position of power until Snow came of age. Tears began to well in Regina's eyes, as she stared into the horizon distractedly but Emma's quiet encouragement and support when she faltered, returned once more as she felt yet another gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Three weeks after the king's death Snow came to my room one night. She told me that she had to leave as she wasn't safe, because of mother. I didn't fully understand what she meant that night until many years later. I pleaded with her to stay or take me with her but she refused. She told me that she loved me and would return for me as soon as she could" Regina ground out, her inner rage stirred up by her memories making her shake slightly, Snow's betrayal still hurt Regina like it was yesterday. Regina's gaze fixed into a hard stare as she got up and began pacing. "A few days later my mother came to see me. She told me that Snow had killed our father, out of jealously, jealously caused by his love for me. She told me that Snow couldn't live with the guilt and shame of her actions and had killed herself that morning. I knew my mother was lying about my sister and I had absolute belief that she was coming back for me." Regina spat angerily before turning back to see watery emerald eyes filled with compassion and sympathy. Regina hated people feeling sorry for her no matter what intent what was behind it, it always provoked her anger and this time was no different.

"She never came back Emma." Regina growled bitterly. "Snow left me here." Regina's control finally broke as she collided her fist with the apple tree in a murderous rage. Emma got up slowly and walked over to where Regina was now stood panting, tears streaming down her face making Regina look every bit as broken as Emma knew she was. Although Regina's aggressive outburst unnerved Emma a little, she desperately wanted to comfort the older woman. She reached out and gently took Regina's busted fist into her hands, Regina's rage filled eyes watched in awe as Emma raised Regina's fist and gently kissed each of her bleeding Knuckle's. That simple act of kindness turned a raging monster into a broken emotional wreck leaving Regina a sobbing, shaking mess in Emma's arms.

"She left me here." Regina repeated falling deeper into Emma's embrace. "She left me here with a monster." Regina sobbed into Emma's chest, Emma just held her closer and tighter overcome by her own feelings of sympathy, pain, hurt and compassion for the broken woman in her arms. They stayed that way for a long time until Regina managed to regain some of her composure allowing Emma to guide her back to the blanket and finish thier lunch.

Once it was finished, they decided to go back to Regina's chamber's to freshen up before Regina showed Emma around the castle some more. They used one of the secret passageways Regina had discovered as a child with connected her private courtyard to the NW corridor where her rooms were located. They went that way to avoided anyone who might notice the evidence of the emotionally fragile state Regina had only just started to pull herself out of. Once they had freshened up and Regina looked every bit the Commander once more they began Emma's tour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The castle was abuzz with preparations for the festival, people were scurrying about everywhere and Emma found it uncomfortable and distracting as Regina lead her around a maze of rooms and corridors, a maze Emma knew she had no chance of remembering. Regina showed Emma the banquet hall, the war room, the kitchens, the ballroom, the council chambers, everywhere Regina deemed important enough that Emma know where they were in case she was summoned. They avoided the South Wing as that was where the Queen's rooms were located as well as Prince Henry's, although Henry would shortly be moving to the North Wing and closer to Regina's chambers. They finally ended thier tour at the West Tower.

During thier tour Emma's observations and impressions of the castle, left her feeling like the castle was overbearing with its beauty and grandure especially combined with its much darker, powerful, unnerving and somewhat terrifying undercurrent. In all Emma felt like she was suffocating, the darkness slowly sucking away the light. However the most interesting observations she made was on Regina's behaviour and the behaviour of those they saw or interacted with. Yes, Emma understood that Regina was the Dark Commander, and therefore was unsurprised how quickly Regina slipped back into that role once they left her chamber's, but Emma could still sense her Regina just under the surface. Regina walked round the castle with an air of dominance, the kind associated with with power and authority, but it was the way others behaved which intrigued her the most. Some reacted with respect, making it plainly obvious Regina was highly regarded and even revered by some. Others were nervous or just damn right scared of her. It made Emma feel uneasy as it reminded her just how complex Regina was. As a whole person Regina had many sides to her, some of which Emma knew she hadn't fully met or seen yet.

As they rounded the corner towards the doors of the West Tower, they were greeted by two guards. Regina paid no attention to them as she continued down the corridor, until one guard stepped in front of her and blocked her path.

"What is the meaning of this ?" Regina barked authoritively.

"I'm sorry Commander but Captain Jefferson has ordered that no one is to enter the West Tower until the festivities begin tomorrow evening." The guard stated matter of factly. Regina bore down on the man with the most menacing glare Emma had ever seen from the brunette until the guard shifted nervously.

"And does that include me ?" Regina asked threateningly, developing a wicked smile when the man glanced nervously at the other guard before stepping aside and allowing the two of them to pass.

"I'm sorry Commander." The guard said nervously before nodding his head to indicate they should enter. Regina stepped closer to the guard, invading his personal space and snarled into his ear.

"Do not test my patience again you patheic excuse for a soldier, as it will be the last thing you ever do." The man paled considerably, job done Regina led Emma through the doors before closing them behind them. They stopped a little way down the short corridor when they reached a stone spiral staircase. Regina explained to Emma that there were three floors in the West Tower, although most people referred to it as the Dark Tower. On the top floor was the Queen's vault, which was sealed and protected with blood magic, it was where Cora stored her most powerful magical items and also were she practiced most of her dark magic. On the second floor was a large room that Regina prayed Emma would never find herself in or even see for that matter. It was where Cora liked to indulge in her more sick, twisted and perverted aspects of her lifestyle, words like sadomasochism, bondage, torture and sexual depravity seemed fitting for the activities that often took place in that room and finally the ground floor was where the temple was located. As they continued towards the end of the corridor, Regina explained that Cora liked to pick and choose with deity's and gods to honour, depending on how they merged with her own wants and desires, never really believing in any of them. That's how they came to celebrate the festival of Baccas, an uncommonly known God whose worshippers died out hundreds of years ago, but it entwined perfectly with Cora's own sadist pleasures.

As they entered the temple Emma felt overwhelmed by its appearance and the atmosphere it created. Emma imagined this is what a sultan's harem might like like. There were various beds, sofas and loungers spread around the sides of the room, satin drapes were strung across the room tied to both the ceiling and the furniture, some providing privacy at least partially others seem to have no purpose at all except to be aesthetically pleasing. Silk sheets and an abundance of throw pillows, all black and red design covered the beds lavishly but it was the focual point if the room that held Emma's attention the most. There directly in the centre stood a large stone alter painstakingly carved from black obisdian, it was beautifully dark and imposing, power and fear echoed off it in waves. In truth it was how it was decorated that truly terrified Emma, placed on top was a thin mattress covered in rich white cotton sheets, that's when Emma had the horrific realisation that this is her place in all this, on top of the alter, the loss of her innocence for all to witness. Emma's heart started beating faster as all the colour drained from her face and she started to shake involuntarily. This was really happening...

Upto now Emma had tried not to think of it, already having convinced herself that her and Regina would find a way out of this, surely someone somewhere was going to help her. That belief died the moment she stepped into the room, now all that was left was the harsh and real truth. Regina had allowed Emma to study the room watching and gauging her reactions, she saw when Emma's curiousity turned into understanding and saw when Emma truly realised the gravity of the situation they found themselves in. Seeing the obvious state of distress Emma was now in, Regina gently guided her away from the centre of the room to the furthest bed from the alter, before gently sitting Emma down and kneeling in front of the young woman she felt so much for.

"Emma please look at me, we need to talk about this." Regina pleaded into distant emerald eyes filled with fear and hysteria. Regina desperate and distant voice called to Emma's inner strength, allowing it to finally push through the hysteria in her mind.

"We have to run !" Emma pleaded desperately, the adrenaline that invaded her system engaging her fight or flight response, despite her ongoing internal hysteria. The desparation in Emma's innocent tone, caused Regina's shattered heart to fracture into a million tiny pieces.

"I wish that was possible Emma but we both no we can't. Thier is no escaping from the Queen if she wants something from you. No matter where you hide or how far you run she will always find you." Regina said bitterly. "I'm sorry Emma but this is going to happen and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Regina's tone now full of remorse and self loathing. The truth in Regina's words felt like a knife slicing through Emma's soul, tears finally free to run down her face in torrent's. Regina got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to Emma, before gently pulling her into comforting arms, allowing the blonde to release the emotion she felt overwhelmed by, the reality of her situation more evident than it had ever been before. After a few moments Emma's sobs began to ease a little, a few moments after that, Regina felt Emma was ready to continue thier conversation.

"Emma there are some things I should warn you about. How much do you know about the festival of Baccas ?"Regina asked gently. Emma pulled away from Regina's comforting embrace, and wiped the few remaining tears from her face before replying.

"I know that Baccas is the God of sex and wine and I know that festivals held at the castle are well known throughout the kingdom as being indulgent and fantastical." Emma said thoughtfully before her thoughts turned a little darker. "And the Queen obviously intends to use me or should I say use my virginity as her offering." Emma added bitterly. Regina cringed at Emma's bluntness, shards of glass piecing her heart as if she was in the middle of a shrapnel explosion, even if Emma was just telling the truth. The only thing Regina could do now was make sure Emma was well informed about what would happen.

"Your right." Regina mused remisingly, "festivals at the castle are definitely over the top and extreme to most people." Regina allowed her mind to regress to the celebrations she had attended before, until the little voice in the back of her brain reminded her of the actual purpose of this conversation. "Well tomorrow will begin like any other festival held here at the castle. There will be lots of drinking, eating and dancing throughout most of the day. Then later in the evening, the members of the council, the Queen's magic circle and a few of her special friends will come to the temple to indulge in the more sexual and depraved aspects of the celebrations. At midnight is normally when the offering is made to Baccas, which those in the temple are obligated to bear witness too." Regina said her voice devoid of emotion, as it was just easier that way, to flick her emotional switch so she didn't have to feel but the switch didn't turn off her eyes. Emma saw the guilt, shame and self loathing in her soulmates eyes and realised that this whole experience was going to hurt Regina just as much as it was going to hurt her, maybe even more so.

"What exactly is going to happen to me Regina ?" Emma asked fearfully, desperately wanting to know the answer yet not really wanting to know either.

"Emma I promised to protect you as much as I could and I swear to you I will. I promise that no one will touch except me." Regina vowed with no hesitation and Emma wondered how Regina always knew what she was thinking.

"You can't promise that Regina." Emma said disbondiently. "What's to stop the Queen from changing her mind ?" Emma asked, beginning to get upset again at the thought of some unknown touching her, taking something that wasn't thiers to take.

"My mother wants to punish me for rescuing you, Emma. She's seen the way I look at you and knows that by making me perform this task will likely destroy all that's left of my compassion and humanity." Regina replied with bitter defeat. "That being said I still do not trust my mother which is why I intend to formally accept her proposition at the council meeting this evening. That way she is unable to change her mind or withdraw her proposition." Regina added hoping to ease some of Emma's fears. Regina already knew there was no way she would let anyone on this earth touch Emma in that way, not now she knew how much Emma meant to her, not now that Emma was hers. Emma wanted to believe her even though her mind was still in doubt, so just nodded quietly before seeking out comfort in Regina's arms once more. The silence gradually grew into the realms of uncomfortable especially as Emma's gaze had drifted back and fixed on the alter once more, until finally Regina couldn't take it anymore and disentangled herself from the woman wrapped up in her arms and stood up.

"Come Emma, let's not spend anymore time in this place than we must." Regina said compassionately as she held her hand out for Emma to take. Emma managed a weak smile as she took the offered hand and allowed Regina to led them back to her chamber's. Emma felt numb, no real thoughts or feelings just an emptiness like all the light and beauty had been hollowed out of her. Regina quietly led Emma back to her chamber's as Emma appeared to be in some sort of catatonic state that she just couldn't seem break through. Once there Regina sat Emma down on the sofa by the fire and knelt down in front of her, and Regina felt lost. Regina had no idea how to comfort the blonde woman before her as she had never comforted anyone before, her mother had drummed into her that to comfort another was a sign of weakness both for the comfort giver and the one needing to be comforted. Regina had no idea how to make any of this better or easier for the blonde, she just didn't know what to do or how to act, she felt useless and that was something the Commander never liked feeling.

"Emma, talk to me please." Regina said pleadingly. The desparation in Regina's voice broke through jolting Emma's mind back into the present with a burning question, a question that up until that moment had never entered her mind before.

"What will happen to me afterwards?" Emma asked curiously before adding "after the ceremony I mean" for clarification.

"I don't know." Regina replied quickly. It was true she didn't know what Cora had planned for Emma or the both of them once it was all over. Most of the girls Cora had used for such a purpose were left battered, bruised and broken and were often disposed of rather quickly. Those that didn't break were either put into Queen's personal service or were disgraced, branded as a whore and thrown out onto the streets to live a miserable and shamed existence but there was no way Regina was going to let that happen to Emma, she just couldn't.

"You're lying." Emma said challengingly. Regina knew her hands were tied she had no power or authority over Cora and although Regina loved Emma there was nothing that made Emma lawfully hers to own or protect, unless...

"Marry me." Regina said suddenly surprising both herself and Emma, who's eyes blew wide open and looked at Regina like a gaping idiot.

"What ?" Emma squeaked with shock. Regina realised that her sudden proposal had nearly given them both a heart attack, but Emma obviously more so.

"Emma I have no power or authority over what happens to you, the Queen can do as she pleases with you, and lawfully there is nothing I can do about it." Regina explained and smiled at the woman she loved when she saw understanding start to fill Emma's eyes. "I love you Emma, let me protect you the only way I can. Please marry me." Regina said her voice quivering with overwhelming emotion. Emma wasn't naive, she understood what it was Regina was doing for her by asking Emma to marry her, but Emma also knew it was much more than just Regina trying to protect her, Emma knew in her heart and soul that the Regina loved her and felt like this was just another step into thier journey of shared destiny. Emma stood and pulled Regina to her feet,

"Yes." Emma said genuinely.

"Really ? Are you sure Emma, I don't want to force you into anything, I'm not my mother." Regina said nervously. This was no way to propose to someone and had the situation been different she would of carefully planned it out, so it was perfect, romantic and truly meaningful. Emma took Regina's face in her hands and stared lovingly into Regina's eyes before responding,

"Yes, Regina I'm sure. I couldn't imagine being married to anyone else, there is no one else I would rather spend my life with." Emma stated with absolute belief before kissing Regina passionately. It wasn't long before passion and desire began racing through both of them, thier souls desperately pushing to form even deeper connections. As Regina lost herself in Emma's kiss, Emma gently manovered them to one of the chaise loungers, pushing Regina down until Emma straddled her lap, thier kiss never breaking but continuously deepening. Regina's desire for Emma was start to push at the limits of her self control and knew they had to stop before becoming unable to so. Emma pulled away breathlessly sensing the sudden shift in Regina, and looked at her nervously before placing Regina's hand over her left breast and held it in place.

"Please Regina, let me give myself to you now." Emma begged. At hearing the pleading and desparation in Emma's tone, virtually every part of Regina screamed at her to grant Emma's wish, to save the woman she loved the shame and pain on having to go through the ritual but knew if she did, she was signing both thier death sentences.

"I can't Emma." Regina said sorrowfully, pulling her hand away from Emma's breast and sunk further back into the lounger. "The Queen will execute us both for treason, and I will not be responsible for your death." Regina stated honestly.

"But what about if we are married ?" Emma asked hopefully.

"It would make no difference." Regina said bluntly. "Our marriage will only protect you after the festival and if my mother finds out beforehand, then again she would execute us or worse, for treason and disobience." Emma began to cry again, the events of the last few hours had left her feeling emotionally exhausted and even Regina's marriage proposal had barely dented the huge dark cloud she was suffercating in.

"Emma I'm so very sorry for my part in all this, I never wanted any of this to happen this way." Regina said gently pulling Emma into her arms once more before lying back down again.

"What do we do now ?" Emma asked between sobs.

"I don't know, I need to think." Regina said as pulled Emma more tightly against her body as Emma continued to quietly sob into her chest before eventually falling into an exhausted sleep leaving Regina alone to her thoughts as she held Emma protectively in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback you guys rock ! So..How to plan a wedding in just a few hours... ? Enjoy ! DM x**

Chapter 11

Regina needed a plan. The truth of the matter was that she knew Cora would punish her for this no matter what, she had already accepted this and would endure her mother's punishments for as long as she must if it ensured Emma's safety, but first she needed to work out how to turn her proposal into a lawfully binding reality. Regina sighed thoughtfully, as her mind began to formulate a plan she realised thier were two major factors in pulling it off. Firstly, they obviously had to marry in secret, which meant they had to find a way to sneek out of the castle without alerting the guards or raising suspicions. Secondly and perhaps the most differcult, they had to make thier marriage lawfully binding and unbreakable even with the Queen's power and authority. The only way this was achievable was to have the marriage signed and witnessed by high ranking officials or preferably members of the Queen's council, Regina had a few allies on the council but she was unsure how willing they would be to help, as there was no doubt that Cora would inflict some form of consequence on them if they did. In fact there was only one thing she was sure of, they couldn't do this alone, they needed help.

"Emma, I need you to wake now." Regina whispered gently as she stroked the young woman's back encouragingly. Eventually two sleeply green eyes looked up from were her head laid on Regina's chest.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in you." Emma mumbled apologetically but made no attempt to move, instead returning her head back to its original position.

"Emma, as much I actually may have enjoyed this past hour, I really do need you to move. I think I have a plan." Regina said encouragingly. This got Emma's attention as she pulled her head back up and smiled sleepily.

"You do ?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes, I think I do." Regina replied. "I Can't tell you specifics yet as there some people I have to speak with first and make some arrangements."

"What can I do ?" Emma said excitedly.

"Nothing for now, except to trust me. I also need you to keep our secret, both of our plans to wed and of our feelings for each other, if the Queen catches on, its all doomed before it can start." Regina added with seriousness.

"I do trust you Regina. I love you." Emma replied with a genuine smile, a smile that was mirrored by Regina.

" I must go." Regina said gently as she began to untangle herself from Emma.

"Do you want me to come with you ?" Emma asked curiously as she watched Regina put her boots and jacket back on.

"No, I think it's best if you remain here for now. Try and get some rest, you may need it." Regina said as she finishing buckling the sword belt. "I will return before the council meeting." Emma watched as Regina smiled at her once more before leaving, she had barely let out a sigh before Regina came rushing back into the room startling her.

"What's wrong?" Emma squeaked in shock.

"I forgot something." Regina said as she raced over to where Emma stood and pulled her into a passionate kiss which was so intoxicating it left Emma feeling flustered as her knees went weak. Regina pulled away and flashed Emma a victorious smirk before exiting the room once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina didn't stop once as she raced through the castle and upto Ruby's room and the thought of knocking didn't even register in her mind as she plowed through the door and into Ruby's room to find two very alarmed faces.

"Ruby I need your help." Regina demanded as she entered, before registering the scene laid out before her. Regina's first reaction was one of jealously, the fact that Ruby was now enjoying something that was once hers but upon seeing the marks she had forever left on Belle's pale skin her jealously was replaced by guilt and remorse. Ruby just smirked at Regina's sudden intrusion on the comprising position she and Belle where in whilst Belle on the other hand panicked, scrambling off the bed and attempting to make herself decent whilst retrieving her clothes from the floor.

"Sorry Commander, I ...". Belle pleaded hysterically. Regina raised her hand to stop the young girls panicked ramblings.

"It is of no matter." Regina said slowing trying to avoid looking at the marks she had left on the girls body. "Now, leave us." Regina ordered, allowing Belle to hastily finish dressing before leaving the room. Ruby finally spoke as soon as Belle shut the door.

"Way to ruin the mood, Commander." Ruby sighed as climbed out of bed.

"Quite." Regina mused unapologetically, as she watched Ruby stretch out her long limbs. Regina watched as the afternoon rays of sunlight danced across Ruby's smooth skin, she watched as Ruby's muscles danced across her taut abdomen, and the way her perky breasts pointed towards the sky as she stretched out her back.

'Yep, still got it' Ruby thought to herself as she felt Regina's lustful gaze roam across her body, but when Ruby's wolf senses caught the scent of Regina's building arousal, as the Commander's gaze seemed transfixed on her toned thighs and firm backside, she decided that was probably enough teasing.

"So you wanted something." Ruby asked breaking Regina free from her dark lust.

"Eh, yes." Regina stammered. "Although it would be much easier to talk to you if you weren't naked." Regina pointed out as she finally managed to regain her composure.

"Fine, but you might as well tell me what it is you wanted whilst I dress." Ruby said encouragingly as she began to get dressed. So Regina spent the next twenty minutes telling Ruby about her and Emma's declarations of love, the tour of the castle, her marriage proposal and her reasons for doing so. Ruby felt giddy with glee and excitement at her friends newfound hope and happiness.

"I'm so happy for you, Regina." Ruby squealled excitedly as she dashed across the room and engulf Regina in a fierce hug with literally lifted Regina clear off the floor.

"Thank you, but let's hold off the celebrating for now, it is still very complicated." Regina said seriously causing Ruby to finally release her from the rib-chrushing hug she had found herself in.

"What do you mean by complicated ?" Ruby asked a little confused.

"Well the problem, is that Emma said yes.." Regina began but was quickly interuppted.

"That's not a problem, Regina. In fact I'd say it was more like a miracle actually." Ruby stated with a humorus smirk, earning her a famous Regina eye roll.

"If you would let me finish, I will explain." Regina said with an exasperated sigh. Ruby playfully made a silencing motion across her mouth, and gave Regina a nod to continue. Regina filled Ruby in on the plan her and Emma had concocted, and what they would have to do to ensure that there was no way Cora could not end it or break it in anyway and once she had finished, she looked over at a fasincated Ruby with a hopeful expression.

"Will you help me ? I know its alot to ask, you would be putting yourself at great risk if my mother finds out you helped me, but I need you with me in this. I'm not sure I could do it without you, Ruby." Regina said in an almost plea. Ruby had witnessed and been a victim to many of Regina's different traits and emotions, but up until Emma had arrived in her friends life, she had never seen Regina so vulnerable, the kind of vulnerability that comes from a place of love, the kind of love that either completes or destroys you.

"Of course I will help you." Ruby said with determined sincerity. "I want you to be happy Regina and would gladly risk my life to help you get it." Regina stood before her friend with a radiant smile, although she never doubted Ruby's willingness to help her, Regina felt reminded that Ruby never failed her. No matter what she had done or asked Ruby to do, not once had she let her down and obviously had no intention of doing so now despite the fact that Regina was asking Ruby to sign her own death sentence.

"Thank you, Ruby." Regina managed weakly, overwhelmed by her emotions. Ruby sensed Regina's unease at being emotionally overwhelmed and just shrugged it off

"No worries." Ruby replied coolly like Regina had only asked her to make her a sandwich or something, allowing Regina a free pass from her emotions and the difficultly she was having in asking Ruby for her help.

"So what is it you need me to do ?" Ruby asked trying to help Regina regain some of her focus and it worked.

"Well we need church..." Regina began as she reeled of her mental tick list. The two woman talked it over until a much more firmer plan was set in place. They decided that the small church on the edge of the Dark forest would be best as it was only about an hours ride from the castle but quite and secluded enough that no-one would see or hear them. It was agreed that Ruby would go to commandeer the church and the services of the pastor and then return to the castle to inform Regina that everything was successfully arranged, whilst Regina went to see Sir Robin and Sir Killan who were her most trusted allies on the council and try and enlist thier help. As they prepared to leave on thier separate missions Regina sudden felt overcome with doubt and turned to her friend with panic in her eyes.

"Ruby, what if I can't pull this off, what if I can't ..." Regina began fearfully but Ruby cut her off mid flow.

"Regina, you can pull this off, we will pull it off together OK." Ruby stated with so much certainty there was very little room for Regina's doubt. Regina steeled herself once more latching on to Ruby's certainty like it was her own.

"Your right, let's do this." Regina said with as much courage she could muster and the two woman left Ruby's room in separate directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina stopped briefly by the kitchens on her way back to Emma, to inform Granny that Emma would be eating in her chambers that evening. Granny said that would be fine and that she would send Elsa as the they seemed to be getting along quite well. The harmless suggestion provoked a small amount of jealous rage but when Granny scolded her with one of her disapproving glares, Regina knew she was totally over reacting.

When Regina returned to her chamber's she found Emma sitting by the fire and as she got closer she realised Emma was writing in a small leather bound book she had never seen before.

"What's that?." Regina asked inquisitively but Emma didn't respond, not until she finished her sentence and closed the book. Emma finally looked up at Regina and smiled warmly.

"It's my journal, I've had it since I was eight." Emma explained honestly and it made Regina suddenly very uneasy.

"How much do you write in it ?" Regina asked nervously.

"Anything and everything, I try and write in it every few days." Emma said with confusion at Regina's sudden change in behaviour, unaware that Regina was now verging on the edge of panic.

"Give it to me." Regina demanded non negotiably.

"What, no, why ?" Emma stammered shocked and confused as to why her journal would cause Regina so much distress. Regina stormed over to where Emma sat and snatched it from her grasp.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is Emma." Regina growled out angerily as she waved said book around in the air. "If my mother ever found this." Regina snarled.

"She won't I promise." Emma pleaded with desparation in her eyes.

" I'm sorry Emma but I can not take that risk, it must be destroyed." Regina said firmly as she turned towards the fire.

"Please don't do this Regina, its one of the only things I have left of my past." Emma begged her eyes now full of tears as her voice cracked with emotion. Regina couldn't bear that sound in Emma's voice and turned back round to face her. Regina knew she should destroy it, it was far too risky to keep but at seeing the pure heartbreak in Emma's eyes she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Regina sighed defeatedly and walked back over to Emma and gently pulled her up onto her feet.

"Come with me." Regina said gently taking hold of Emma's hand leading her into the bedchamber, across the room and into the closet, then pushed on the corner of the middle panel on left wall which immediately sprang open revealing a secret compartment which was sealed by a door with a small hole. Regina wordlessly handed Emma back her journal and brought out the smallest key Emma had ever seen, which was attached to a very long, virtually invisible necklace, Regina unlocked it and silently opened the door. Emma noticed several items were in thier, a few bits of parchment, a jewel of some sort but what really caught her eye the most was a ceremonial dagger wrapped in what looked like a baby blanket. Regina cleared her throat pointedly and nodded towards the open compartment, Emma took the hint and gently placed her journal inside. Regina immediately locked it and closed it all back up before returning the key to its usual spot. Regina looked Emma dead in the eyes then before speaking.

"Never tell or show anyone this." Regina said firmly.

"I won't." Emma quickly replied knowing that Regina was really trusting her in that moment.

"No, promise me Emma." Regina said slow and unwaveringly as she firmly held Emma's gaze.

"I promise you Regina that not another living soul will know about this from me." Emma replied with absolute certainty. Regina gave Emma a small thankful smile before leading them out of the closet and back into the sitting room. Emma watched as Regina moved to look at some papers on her desk, thier was a tension in the room that was making Regina obviously as uncomfortable as Emma felt.

"Thank you." Emma said gently cutting through the awkward silence like a fog horn. Regina snapped her head up from what see was doing and looked at Emma with confusion in her eyes. "I mean, thanks for letting me keep my journal." Emma said a little embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be thanking me, for not burning your book Emma. It is I who should be apologising to you for my outburst. I am sorry, I do not trust very easily." Regina said her tone bordering on one of self loathing, as she turned away from the compassionate look in Emma's eyes.

"I understand." Emma said encouragingly as she slowly began to walk over to where Regina was staring down at the papers at her desk. Emma reached out for Regina, who instinctively flinched when Emma's hand made contact with her arm. There was so much of Regina's behaviour Emma didn't understand, she was starting to get a vague idea as to why Regina was the way she was but clarity was something that Regina gave little of. Emma used her other hand to brush a few stray strands back behind Regina's ear causing shame filled eyes to meet her own once more.

"You can trust me Regina. I would never betray you, not for anything or anyone."Emma said firmly, and Regina knew Emma meant every word. "But you have to start letting me in Regina, we are to be married and I although I'm happy to spend the rest of my life trying to understand you, maybe you could try and help me just a little." Emma said with a loving smile. Regina took Emma's hand and kissed it.

"You are to good for me Emma. I cannot promise complete openess, but I promise I will try." Regina replied.

"I'm good with that." Emma said casually, causing both women's to giggle a little as all the tension left the room and was replaced by a shared easiness. Regina smiled before looking back down at the papers in front of her.

"Does this have anything to do with the plan?" Emma asked curiously as she glanced over Regina's shoulder at the papers she could make no sense of.

"No. This are the new orders for me and my men." Regina replied. "We are due for re-deployment in six weeks."

"Oh, OK." Emma replied despondently, as she began to walk away from the desk.

"What's wrong Emma ?" Regina asked a little confused at the other woman's sudden change.

"Nothing really, its just... I don't know, I mean I'm just not sure how I fit in your life, what happens when you leave, do I stay here or go with you?" Emma rambled, the thought of Regina leaving her alone at the castle terrified her. Regina could see everything, Emma was thinking and went over to where Emma was now frantically pacing. Emma stopped and looked at Regina, her eyes begging for answers. Regina pulled Emma into her arms,

"I will not leave you here alone Emma, that I can promise. As for the rest I guess we will just have to figure it out in time." Regina said reassuringly and was relieved when she felt Emma relax into her arms. "For now how about we just focus on our wedding." Regina whispered into soft blonde waves.

"Your right, were are we with that ?" Emma asked curiously, as she snuggled deeper into Regina warm and protective embrace.

"Things are in motion, Ruby is on her way to procure the church and I need to go to the council meeting and speak to a few members I can trust. Speaking of which, I really must get going soon." Regina said informatively.

"Oh, OK." Emma said disappointedly as she tried to pull away from Regina's comforting embrace, only to be brought back and held onto a little tighter.

"I still have a little time, and right now I can't think of a better way to spend it than like this." Regina said sincerely. Emma had no idea how long they had been standing that way before Regina finally moved to get changed and head off to the council meeting. Emma found that time had just two settings when she and Regina were together, either time stood still or evaporated in the blink of an eye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Regina reached the council chamber's, everyone was already starting to gather for the pre meeting dinner, the Queen always insisted on. As Regina surveyed the room she spotted both Sir Robin and Sir Killan chatting to each other on the other side of the room, not wanting to draw to much attention to herself she casually moved across the room greeting other members on the council on her way past. As she drew nearer she could hear Sir Robin and Sir Killan discussing the latest restrictions the Queen had placed on thier powers neither of which seemed very happy about it and hopefully that would work in her favour.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Regina said formally as she finally reached where the two men were standing.

"Commander, its been a while since the last time we saw you. How have you been ?" Sir Killan asked in his usual swagger. Sir Robin however just continued to stare at Regina with the puppy eyes of a lovestruck teenager.

"Yes, I've been with my army in the north of our lands, dealing with some unrest issues hence my absence from the recent council meetings." Regina informed him, trying to keep the irritation from her voice, at Sir Robin's insufferable infatuation with her and it was only after a discreet elbow from Sir Killan, that the lovesick idiot finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Regina.. I mean Commander. It's so good to see you again, you have been sorely missed at the council meetings." Sir Robin said awkwardly spluttering his words out. It took every ounce of Regina's self control not to roll her eyes at the man's foolish behaviour, but luckily enough Sir Killan did it for her.

"I'm sure." Regina said dismissively before pushing on to the real reason she was here talking to this idiot and an ex pirate with alcohol issues. "I actually wish to speak to you both on a personal matter. As you are both well aware, the Queen and I have always had somewhat of a strained relationship at best, but recent events have led me to take some extreme measures. I know that both of you have recently suffered at the hands of my mother due to her greed and thirst for power, and was hoping you may want to indirectly get back at her a little." Regina said in her usual authoritive way but both men clearly heard the hopefulness that resonated throughout her tone.

"Well you've definitely peaked my curiousity." Sir Killan replied. "Please continue." Regina looked to Sir Robin who just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I can't go into exact details but let's just say the Queen has always liked to revel in my misery and suffering but this time I will not let the past repeat itself." Regina said with fierce determination.

"What did you do?" Sir Robin asked in a child-like fashion.

"I fell in love." Regina stated matter of factly but inwardly rejoiced at the soul crushing look on Sir Robin's face. Sir Killan was the first to congratulate her.

"I'm happy for you Commander, everyone deserves a little love in this world." He said with a grin. "Although I'm a little confused as to why you need our help ?"

Regina explained about her plan to get married in secret that evening, as thier was no way the Queen would ever permit it to happen otherwise and how even after they were married the Queen could still lawfully end thier marriage unless it was witnessed and sanctioned by high ranking officials or council members and that's where they came in. Regina told them that she understand if it was too much to ask as it was not without risk and probable consequence but to her surprise they both agreed and accepted her proposal with very little hesitation.

"So when is this all likely to happen ?" Sir Robin asked curiously if not a little dejectedly, as he wished it was him the Commander was choosing to marry.

"Well I'm currently waiting for my aid to return with a definitive time and place but I imagine it will be very late into the night or in the early hours." Regina informed them. "I shall send word as soon as I can."

"Members of the council, please make your way into the dining room, dinner will be served shortly". The footman announced, thus ending thier conversation.

The pre meeting dinner passed without interupption except for quite chatter and polite conversation. The whole time Regina spent watching the shadows of the room for any sign of Ruby bit wasn't until dinner was over and everyone was milling about waiting for the actual council meeting to begin that she finally appeared. As soon as she did, Regina made a beeline for her.

"Is everything set ?" Regina asked authoritively. Ruby knew Regina didn't really mean it that way but she was in Commander mode as Ruby referred to it so therefore Regina's demeanour wasn't exactly unexpected.

"Yes, it took a some gentle persuasion but the pastor has agreed the use of his services and the use of the church, the ceremony will take place shortly after midnight." Ruby said happily.

"Do I wish to know, what your gentle persuasion entailed ?" Regina asked with a quizzical eyebrow.

"Probably not. How did things go with Sir Killan and Sir idiot ?" Ruby asked humour lacing her tone. Regina couldn't help let out a little chuckle at Ruby's pet name for Sir Robin especially as it was so apt.

"They have both agreed to help us and will be joining us later at the ceremony." Regina replied with a small smile, something Ruby was pleasantly seeing more often.

"So what do you need me to do now ?" Ruby asked supportively.

"Firstly could you please go and update Emma. Then I need you to gather a few things for me." Regina said as she fished out a small list from her jacket pocket. Ruby scanned the list methodically before looking back at Regina.

"Looks do able, although I don't know about the last one?" Ruby said as she put the list in her own pocket.

"I'm sure you can figure out something it doesn't have to be exact". Regina said hopefully. "Now get to it, the meeting is about to start and we do not have alot of time." Regina ordered with a friendlier tone than she expected. Ruby just nodded and disappeared back out the way she had come in, leaving Regina and the other council members waiting for the meeting to be called.


End file.
